Breath Unto Me
by Faery's Delight
Summary: They had found him. For a short time, yes, but until they were gone and they had forgotten where they had found him, Ichigo was to go under guard. Now if he could just stop wanting to strangle Dante from the moment he meets him, he would be good being under the mated brother's watch. (Now with fan service from around chapters 12 and to the end).
1. Chapter 1

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 1

Characters: Sebastian, Ichigo, Unnamed Idiot

Word count: 2293

Warnings: Nothing yet but some talk of brother on brother mating incest. This is key to the future chapters

AN: If you haven't yet read Whisper to Me please go ahead and hunt that story down. It's on Archive of Our Own, Adult-fanfiction, and Fanfiction dot net of course. This is a side story that introduces how the brothers come to join the rest of the world.

Please take note of tags and warnings. Also note after the main story that was a part of this world is only like 11 chapters, after that it's fanservice. But we'll get to that when we get to that.

Please also remember that there is no smut on here.

Thank you.

* * *

Pulling his jacket collar up, Ichigo huffed at the world and his silently stalking guardian. Burying his nose into the faux fur around the collar of his jacket, he trudged towards his next stop. The world around him was a mess of white flurries, soft winds, and twinkling lights, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He was relaxing during the break in his last year of school with the option to do his last semester from home, which was making him happy. They already had plans forJuly. Those plans included heading back to Karakura Town to turn the world upside down for the idiots who had fucked with him.

But that would be later. For now, he was working on getting the last of his gifts. He was going to pick up the hairpin that he had ordered for Grell. His last one had been broken by a most troublesome soul that had complained about being sent to hell. Since then the Grim Reaper hadn't had time to replace it, so Ichigo had decided to get it for him for his last gift.

Thus, he was trudging through the light snowstorm with Sebastian walking behind him, holding the bags that he had collected during the trip.

As they walked, Sebastian had looked highly amused at something or another. The demon knew that his charge liked the fact that he was walking behind him, watching over him, even as he stayed out of the stores.

Mostly that was.

Shaking his head, Ichigo just chuckled and pushed the door open as he stepped into the next store. He turned to watch as the stalking demon stepped into a provided nook close by. He nodded his head and wiggled his fingers at the other man.

Smiling once more, he closed the door behind him. He shook off the snow that had clung to his jacket and the faux fur, sighing as he tugged his thick gloves off. "It's so damn cold out there," he snorted, the older man behind the counter smiling at his still heavily accented English, nodding. "Do you still have that leather-bound journal that I saw when I was here last week? The one with the thorns around the edges and the odd shield on the front?" he asked as he walked up to the counter.

"Yes, I still have it. Are you going to buy it this time?" the man asked teasingly, well used to Ichigo and his odd shopping ways. He smiled broadly as Ichigo chuckled and nodded his head, stepping up to the counter. "Let me get it out so that you can see if it is indeed what you want. I don't short change my customers, young master, especially ones who spend as much as you do and as often as you do in my store." He smiled and walked into the back, the curtain hanging in the doorway swinging behind him. He found the journal that he had put to the side after Ichigo had looked at it, having a feeling that he would be back.

Smiling as the man left him, Ichigo pulled his jacket open enough to get at an inner pocket that he kept his wallet and information in, placing the wallet down. The man came back out with a smile on his lips, handing it over with a nod. Ichigo hummed as he took the journal and stroked his fingers over the leather covering, carefully undoing the leather throngs that held it closed, gently opening it to the first page. He smiled as he felt the slightest glimmer of power, having figured that it was an old Grim Reaper journal when he had seen it last.

"How much are you asking for it?" he asked.

"I'm asking for two hundred pounds for this one," the owner said. Ichigo nodded his head with a smile, pulling out the money, and handing it over to him.

The man wrapped the journal up and tucked away into a small bag, the receipt placed into the bag on top. Smiling, Ichigo stepped outside of the building and handed it over to Sebastian, the demon placing the bag into one of the larger, more waterproof bags.

"The last place for today is a two in one stop for me. Since it is, can you take a moment to put the bags into the car? I'll meet you down at Randil's for some lunch," he said, looking up at Sebastian with a cocked eyebrow.

The demon frowned as he tilted his head, nodding his head after he didn't find anything nearby that they should worry about. "Very well, Ichigo. No more than fifteen minutes though, you got it?" he asked. Ichigo beamed up at him, nodding as he shoved a bit of his hair back out of his face.

"I can do that," Ichigo said. He left his guardian to head back to the parked car as he readjusted his jacket and pulled on his gloves, heading for the last store. He just needed to get the hairpin that he had ordered nearly a month ago and his fixed fountain pen.

He was lucky that most stores were open for those last-minute pick-ups on Christmas Eve, and thankful that the gift he had ordered had come in on time.

Walking into the store, he smiled at the jingle of the bell, and removed his gloves as he shook his jacket off again, brushing the rest of the snow off. He paused at a tingle of power that was just on the edge of his awareness before he continued to move as if he hadn't felt anything.

He frowned very slightly as he tucked his gloves into his pocket, pulling out the receipt that he had been given for his orders.

Walking over to a counter and the woman behind it, he smiled at her, glad that it was someone he knew, handing over the receipt. Taking the receipt, she smiled in return before moving to scan it, going to get the item with a nod to him. Leaning against the display case in front of him, he used the fact that there were posters with mirror frames lining the walls of the store to look around. He tilted his head and scanned the room to see who could be out of place.

He frowned ever so slightly to himself as he caught sight of a person who moved a bit too carefully to be normal. His guardians had made sure that he had been trained to read a person's body language and that he had been shown videos from those Death Gods from various levels and places in artificial bodies. It was quite evident if they didn't wear them often, tending to look stiff. It looked as if they were thinking about their next movement instead of the smooth grace that one who was alive had.

The man who had caught his eye moved a lot like those who didn't often go out into the living world in an artificial body on the video. He moved too slowly, taking his time to reach for something and pick it up to look at it. Nibbling at his bottom lip, Ichigo reached into the outside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his phone with a thoughtful frown.

Flipping the case open, swiping over the screen to unlock it, he pulled up his messenger and quickly tapped out a message to Sebastian. With that done, he relocked it and closed the case, tucking the phone back into the pocket once more.

Smiling as the woman came out with the boxes holding the hairpin and his pen, Ichigo opened the one with the pin, taking his time to look over the beautiful piece of work. "It's perfect," he said. He laid the hairpin back into its case next to its mate and closed the lid.

"I see that you have one of our smaller versions of our hairpins in your hair. The longer ones of that set will be back right around the New Year," the woman said, Ichigo smiling brightly. "I can put down a hold for one if you would like me to?"

"That would be nice. I think the dark metallic blue and gray ones this time," he said. The woman nodding her head and filled out an order card for him.

"We have all of your usual information in the system, so we'll just call you when they come in. Do you want me to charge the usual card?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled as he signed the paper, thinking about it. "Yes, thank you. I knew that there was a reason why I love this place so much."

"I'm sure that it's not just for the fact that we have hairpins and jewelry that you're addicted to," the woman teased. "Thank you for coming on in again, Mr. Kurosaki. Do say hello to your guardians' would you? And please tell Master Phantomhive that the piece that that he ordered will be coming soon, but there is a delay since the crafter who is fixing it became rather sick."

"Ah, yes. I can tell you that Ciel-san did hear about that and he understands. He sent me with the message that the tip to the artist still stands and that he hopes that he gets better sooner rather than later," Ichigo said. His words got a beaming smile from the woman as she wrote down the information to pass on. "Thank you for the lovely work. I'm sure that he will love these hairpins."

"Oh, you're very welcome. And thank you for coming in again, young master," she said. She placed the boxes into a bag with tissue paper, handing the bag over with a chuckle. Tugging his gloves back on, he left, turning his head slightly as he walked out of the door. He saw the man that he had pegged for a God of Death put the card that he had been looking at down, preparing to follow him.

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Ichigo left the store and tucked the bag further up his arm as he stood just outside of the door, fussing with his gloves. Stepping out onto the street after a moment, he looked up and down the street before he crossed the street to the other sidewalk. He headed to where he had no doubt that Sebastian was already waiting for him. It was just a small alleyway, out of the way and one of the many that they knew were laid around the city.

And perfect to be used to take care of their little problem.

Stepping into the alleyway, Ichigo sighed as he got halfway down it before he turned around to face the idiot who was standing at the entryway. His eyes narrowed. He was looking down at a picture, drawing a snort from Ichigo, shaking his head.

" _That picture that you have may be a few years out of date seeing as I have grown_ ," he drawled, tilting his head. " _I can feel you, you know. You were there at my family's murder, I know you were. I remember every signature that was there. I should kill you where you stand but I don't think I will do that_."

" _What do you mean by that? You're just an untrained little bastard. There's no one here to help you now,_ " the Shinigami sneered. He stepped out of his physical body with ease, letting it drop to the ground.

Ichigo just sighed at him and shook his head as Sebastian dropped down behind the guy. " _I swear that you guys really need to train yourself better when it comes to wearing those damn artificial bodies of yours._ You gave yourself away, and my guardians really don't like those who would put me in danger," he said. He transitioned smoothly from Japanese to English as he shifted on his feet and looked over his shoulder. The Shinigami watched as the guy went stiff and slowly turned around, finding Sebastian standing behind him with glowing red eyes and a smirking sneer on his face.

They watched as he crumpled down onto the ground with a grunt, already out cold. Sebastian wiggled his gloved fingers, working out the kinks from punching the other in the stomach. "I am rather glad that I tend to wear gloves, especially when it's so cold," he drawled.

Ichigo just chuckled at him. "Well then, how about you find out what you can, and I'll go move the car closer? After that, we'll get some fast food on the way home. I'll be driving this time, though. I think that you're going to need some time to calm down before I let you back behind the wheel," Ichigo said, walking up to Sebastian.

"Of course, Ichigo," Sebastian chuckled as he handed over the keys to the car with a nod. Ichigo smiled, taking them before leaving the alleyway and heading to the car.

Once he felt that Ichigo was far enough away to not feel anything, he licked his lips and picked up the Shinigami by the back of his kosode, dragging him further into the alleyway. He would get his answers, one way or the other, but he would also leave the idiot alive. After that, he would wipe out all the knowledge of seeing Ichigo from his mind.

Then he would tell his mate what had happened, and they would decide what to do with young Ichigo while they removed the rest of the infestation of idiots from their city.

He knew that William and Grell especially weren't going to be very happy with this bit of news. Those two were surprisingly protective of Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 2

Characters: Sebastian, Ichigo, Ciel, Grell, Dante

Word count:

Warnings: Nothing yet but some talk of brother on brother mating incest. This is key to the future chapters

AN: Not sure what to say but there is a lot to come!

Please note that for the next two weeks, I'm going to not be able to post. Gonna be gone for the two Monday's so sorry guys!

* * *

Staring up at the house, Ichigo looked to the side at his guardians as he listened to the demonic screams that were heard from within. "Are you sure this Dante person is good?" he asked softly, shifting on his feet. Ciel chuckled softly and pressed a comforting hand to his back.

"We're very sure. Dante is well known to be a rather powerful devil hunter. And he himself is a half-devil," Ciel drawled. He watched as an owl flew out of a tree with a frown before he checked the moon. It looked like it was covered in poison, a sickly green color but it was starting to lighten in shade. "He should be done soon from what I can tell."

"Goody." Ichigo grunted. "We trekked out here for what reason now?" he asked, burying himself back into his jacket. After the attack, they had decided that the day after Christmas they would leave London long enough to retain the services of someone named Dante to protect Ichigo until the two demons had finished cleaning the city out. Grell, William and Undertaker would help them do that.

They were also going to be doing the same thing in a few other cities in England, just to make sure that it didn't seem too odd that the cities were being cleared out.

"What's the difference between demons and devils?" he asked, looking to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled at the question and tweaked Ichigo's hairpin with an amused look. "The difference is that demons need souls to continue on with their lives, but that they can't take a soul without it being given in some way."

"Devil's on the other hand just eat the flesh, uncaring of the soul most often than not," a rich voice drawled from the side. A man with well-trimmed hair falling about his face walked up as he slid a rather large sword back onto his back, trench coat fluttering around his legs. "Why is it that you're hanging out with demons?" he asked, eyeing Ichigo and getting a bored look in return. He paused when he felt the tingle of a mark, but not one that he had felt before. "You gave up your soul?" he asked, sneering.

Ichigo sneered at the half-devil in return, already pissed off that he was going to most likely miss the first couple of months of the rest of his school year because of some idiot Shinigami. "No, I didn't. What I did do was inherit a specialized Faustian mark that comes when you save two demons from an overzealous hunter who can't tell the neutral from the 'fuck this world over because I can'," he snorted. He crossed his arms. "I cannot believe that you're the guy that these two want to entrust me to," he muttered, stalking off and going to stand next to the shadow covered Grell.

The redhead just clucked his tongue and pulled the younger male close to him, stroking his arms and sharing some of his body heat. Pressing close, Ichigo watched the way Dante's entire being had gone from laid back but on the watch to something closer to what Ciel and Sebastian often looked like.

To him, it looked kind of odd, watching him go from a dick to someone who apparently knew how to respect a person.

"His father was a devil named Sparda," Grell drawled as he tugged Ichigo back over to the three males as Ciel explained why they were there. "He's a Prince in his own right while Sebastian is a Lord that knew his father. That is, before shit went down."

Dante eyed Grell's hair and cocked an eyebrow. Sebastian sighed, already feeling the question that was coming while Ciel shook his head and Ichigo moved out of the way. "You know a chick named Nevan? You look like you could be her kid," he said.

Grell just sneered at him instead of attacking. "No. This is my hair color and it denotes the way that I died when I became a Grim Reaper," he stated, shaking his head with a snort. "I am one of the few Grim Reapers that actually lost their original hair color."

"Wasn't William-san's a blond color before he died?" Ichigo asked, looking up at Grell as he remembered when he had listened to a rip-roaring drunk Grell had talked about his death.

"Yes. Suffocation is the only death that causes a Grim Reapers hair to turn such a soft, matte black like that while freezing to death like Undertaker's death causes the silver," Grell reminded him.

Dante eyed Grell's hair with a raised eyebrow. "And what was your death to turn it red?" he asked. Grell stared at him with dark eyes before clicking his tongue.

"I used to be the same shade of brown that my wig was. I was...well quite literally drenched in my own blood. Murder is such a nasty way to die," Grell sighed, shrugging one shoulder. "Anyways, are you sure we can trust him with our Ichi? He's already put him in a bad mood with just the one question. It won't be a good thing if he keeps working to piss him off. We might end up having to come back and find a crucified bodyguard."

Ichigo snorted in disdain, sneering. "I would never hurt myself to crucify him." Dante raised an eyebrow. "I would never be able to get him up onto the damn cross. I'd just shove him into a pit with no way out and filled with rabid kittens."

Dante blanched at the dark glare sent his way before Ichigo reached into Sebastian's pocket and pulled out the keys to the car, stalking off to where they were parked, back ramrod straight. "He wouldn't do that would he?" he asked, looking to Sebastian and Ciel as he pointed after Ichigo.

Ciel shrugged as he watched his charge walk with a thoughtful look. "Not a clue. But he does have an estate cat that follows him around so it's not that hard to imagine that he could get his hands on rabid kittens. Or creating a pit for them and you." Dante turned white before he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Can you tell me again why it is I'm agreeing to this shit?" Dante asked, shaking his head as Sebastian smirked.

"It is because Vergil threatened to cut you off and we're paying you a good eight thousand pounds for a starter fee. That along with a daily fee of three hundred pounds to care for him," Sebastian stated. He snickered softly, patting the other man on the back. "We shall meet you at Devil May Cry and truly introduce you to our young charge."

Dante groaned, shaking his head as he headed for his own bike. He found that Ichigo had already started the car and was sitting in the passenger side seat with a small e-reader in hand while he warmed up. Shaking his head, he climbed onto the back of the bike, silently cursing his mate as he started it. He nodded at the three, Grell disappearing into thin air, while Sebastian and Ciel climbed into the car.

"Why me?" he muttered, pulling his helmet on. "The money is really good, I know, but seriously? Why me?" Starting his bike, he kicked the kickstand up and pulled ahead, leading the way to his home and office.

It didn't take him more than an hour to pull into the garage to the side of his office and home, parking next to Vergil's car and swing his leg over his bike. He walked out to meet the group in front of the building, finding that they had already parked, and Ichigo was stepping out with the help of Ciel. Staring at that, he shook his head as his twin walked out, smoothing a bit of hair down and looking elegant even in his simple white shirt and tailored slacks.

"Do you have any bags with you, Ichigo?" Vergil asked, smiling down at the young man in greeting. Ichigo nodded and pointed to the trunk.

"I have a few of them but I can carry them just fine, Vergil-san," Ichigo said, getting a low chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. I am sure that between Dante, Sebastian, and I that they will be of no trouble," Vergil told him, reaching out to tuck a bit of hair back behind Ichigo's ear. Dante huffed while the two demons smirked, knowing just what the half-devil was doing.

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm carrying a certain bag myself," he said, walking around to the trunk and letting Sebastian open it for them. Reaching in, he pulled out a hard-shelled case, holding it by the side handle.

"What's in there?" Dante asked, staring at the case with a furrowed brow. It didn't look like it was anything beyond a hard-shell suitcase, but he had a feeling that it was indeed quite a bit more than what it looked.

Ichigo smiled sweetly up at him as he shifted the suitcase in his hand, noticing that a young girl was standing in the doorway, watching them. "It's just a suitcase filled with some various weapons. It was created to hold them while we traveled. Especially since on our second vacation I was attacked by some idiot. They decided that I needed to have variety to carry around instead. And of course, keep my practice up with," he said.

Dante stared after him as Ichigo walked up to the door, smiling and ushering the young girl in with promises of cocoa. Vergil laughed at his brother's face and turned to gather another suitcase, Sebastian grabbing the rather large duffle bag and a hanging suitcase, Ciel shaking his head with a smile.

"Come on, Dante. You can be amazed at our young charge's abilities later," Ciel drawled, heading up the stairs with Sebastian.

"Remember, you have to get along with him. As long as you do so, things will be fine. We shall end up with quite a bit of money and we can take a short vacation afterwards," Vergil drawled before he walked up the stairs himself, heading into the building. Dante huffed and wondered just what watching Ichigo would bring to their lives.

It was going to be nothing but interesting or maddening, either way.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 3

Characters: Ichigo, Dante, Vergil

Word count: 2,323

Warnings: Nothing really.

AN: Okay! So I can get back to my normal schedule. Last week just kind of sucked so much since I had to deal with so much.

I was tired and exhausted both Monday and Friday so I didn't have the energy to post. That and I wasn't home for a good chunk of either day.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Finishing with going through the last of the boxes that held his art supplies, Ichigo sat back on his heels and frowned. He was finding that he wasn't exactly happy with how little he had on him. He had meant to go shopping for more after Christmas during the sales, but he had ended up having to go into hiding instead. And now on New Year's Eve, he was finding that he didn't have nearly enough of anything to do his homework during his time in hiding. Especially since he didn't know how long it was going to take.

He was lucky that he had been able to set it up with his school to work from 'home' for an unknown time. But he still needed more supplies to _do_ said work.

"Damn it," he muttered as he stood, looking around the room with narrowed eyes. When Vergil had showed him the various rooms offered, he had seen this one and asked if it could just be cleaned out. And if he could change out the curtains from the windows. The devil had looked highly amused while his mate had groaned. But they had stilled allowed him to do as he had wanted to that first day. Patty had happily helped him get the room cleaned out and at least partially set up.

The bed, a large thing that was just as comfortable as his own at home, had been moved from one room and placed up against a wall. The rest of the furniture from the other room had been shifted around into the sitting area so that he had room to set up his art supplies.

Which was where he found himself three days later, creating a list of things that he had to buy.

He was just lucky that he didn't really need to worry about his pottery just yet. The two devils had a new oven that they would use for the food cooking while he would be able to use the old one to oven bake certain clay projects.

The rest of his clay projects would just have to wait for the delivery of his kiln in a week's time. It wasn't a hardship to him and it was going to end up in the garage. Dante was already moaning over the fact that Ichigo had taken over a part of his garage. Vergil had just given him a bemused look at his whining and had agreed to having it set up.

With how widespread the Shinigami problem was, they were talking it being at least a month before they were done. Until then, they would have to wait until his guardians had finished fixing said problem by getting the Shinigami out of London.

Sitting down at his desk in his sitting room, he wrote out a neater list of what he needed before standing and flipping off his desk lamp. Walking into his bedroom slash art room, he found his wallet on his dresser and checked on how much hard cash he had on him. He then picked up his phone and sent off a text to the temporary accounts to find out how much money he had in his schooling account.

Smiling at the amount when he got a chirp from the account, he changed out of the dusty shirt and raggedy pants into a better shirt and jeans, before finding a knee length sweater the color of rubies. Shoes pulled on, he tucked his wallet into one pocket and checked the phone again, glad that he had quite a bit in it.

He left his room, a coat slung over his arm as he opened a new text that stated that a new deposit had gone through and giving him a new balance. "Well, Ciel obviously feels like he needs to spoil me today," he drawled as he walked down the stairs. Dante looked up at him from around the manga in his hand. "I need to head to Hobby Craft. It should have everything that I need for the moment," he said, looking over the two half-devils. Vergil looked up from what looked to be their accounting books.

"For what and why?" Dante asked, frowning and looking wary of leaving the safety of their home for any reason.

Ichigo held up the rather long list that he had created. "I need to refresh my supplies. I had plans to go out to stock up anyways, but then things happened," he said, wiggling the list. "So, I need to go out and actually get things since a lot of it would cost more to buy online than it would be to get it from the store." He folded up his list and raised an eyebrow. "And since you really can't stop me from going, I suggest one of you figure out who is taking me."

Dante grunted at the look from his mate. "Fine. But I hope that ya have your own money," he grunted. Vergil chuckled from his desk while Patty waved at them absently, sucked into her favorite afternoon show.

"I would ask to go with you guys, but my shows are on. I'm not gonna miss them," she chirped. Ichigo chuckled, the girl reminding him of his sisters.

"Not a problem, little one. I'll see if we can't buy something for dinner on the way back," he said, tucking the list into his pocket. Patty looked away from her shows and flipped around in the chair, popping up over the back of it with a bright smile. He had cooked the first night to expend energy and she had loved the deep-dish pizzas that he had made. "Yes, I can make the pizzas and sides again," Ichigo answered her unanswered question as he pulled on his jacket. He shook his head at the squeal of happiness.

Dante grunted, not really wanting to admit that he had liked the way that Ichigo had made the pizzas. They had learned that the kid was good at cooking and loved to test out new recipes or mess with old ones, like pizza. "Come on. We'll take Vergil's car for this. I have a feelin' that we're gonna need the boot."

"Do not crash it please," Vergil said, tossing over the keys before he went back to the books, planning out who would get paid when and where.

"It was one damn time," Dante complained, holstering his guns and picking up the guitar case that held his sword. Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled on his jacket while Dante pulled on his own jacket, buttoning it up as he followed the half-devil out to the car. Sweeping his hair up into a bun, he anchored it into place with a thin hair stick. With that done, he slid into the passenger side while Dante started the car and eyed the pin. "I didn't know that they could make such small knives."

"They're known as stilettos, and they're rather on the better side for self-defense if someone can learn how to use them. Ciel and Sebastian takes me to a particular store to get them when I want a new hairpin that is more defensive than just decorative," Ichigo replied. He smirked as Dante shook his head and maneuvered his guitar case into the backseat. He reached up to grab the seat belt, pulling it over his shoulder and chest. Ichigo did the same thing while Dante started the car.

Pulling out of the garage, it was a quick drive for them to the art store Ichigo wanted. Once parked, they headed inside. Ichigo grabbed one of the bigger carts to push before him with two of the solid sided hand baskets taking up part of the cart.

The first section he hit was the fabric area, finding yards of what he needed in various shades and textures. As he gathered the bolts, the person standing there handed him sticky notes so that he could mark how much he wanted of each bolt and stick it to the bolts. His greatest finds in his opinion were of a rich blue velvet fabric, a softer blue cotton fabric, and a cream fabric in the same cotton as the softer blue one.

His mind was already working out what he wanted to do with the fabrics.

Dante just watched as he felt up each bolt, looking over the fabrics, before he removed the ones that he wanted from the shelves. He was kind of amazed at the fact that despite taking his time, Ichigo moved with purpose. It was as if the young man knew exactly what he was looking for, even if he was getting a few other fabrics that didn't look to be on his list.

As soon as the fabric had been measured, cut, folded, and labeled, placed into the basket in the child seat of the cart, Ichigo left that section. He headed for the yarns and threads. He found several spools of sewing threads, new sewing needles for his smaller sewing machine, and thick, fluffy yarn. Dante's eyebrows had headed up into his hairline as he stared at some of the prices for the needles. "Are you seriously spending two fifty on these things?" he asked, looking over at Ichigo as the young male compared needles.

"Expensive little bastards, aren't they? I've already spent nearly fifty pounds alone on them during my schooling. Then again, I've needed some heavy-duty needles since I decided to take sewing as an optional class and some of the fabrics are thick," he mused.

Dante shook his head and put the needle packet back. "How _does_ that school of your work anyways?" he asked. Ichigo dropped two packets of regular sewing machine needles and a packet of thicker, heavier sewing machine needles into his cart. He hummed as he stopped by the yarn again and picked out several of the bundles, dropping more than three of some of them in.

"It works just like any other school. There are five classes a day, five days a week with optional home classes over the weekend. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are all about the core subjects. Maths, English, such as it is, a language class, History, Science, Social Studies. Tuesdays and Thursdays are for the artistic subjects unless you're in your last year. Seeing as it's my last year, the classes are turned around with my core subjects being on Tuesday and Thursday with extra work during the weekends, and my artistic subjects during Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Dante made a thoughtful sound, surprised by the answer from the other male, noticing that they had moved into the painting supply section. Ichigo headed for a series of rather large standing tubes of paint. He started to go through them, tossing multiples of each color into his basket. He did the same with other types and brands of paint, turning to the containers of glazes and adding them to his basket.

"How much do you actually need?" Dante asked as Ichigo moved over to the underglaze paints, taking his time to shift through them.

"I'll most likely go through all of this in the next couple of months," Ichigo admitted, grabbing a few cans of sealant and spray glaze, smirking up at the devil. "It is all a part of going to an art school and being in such classes." Standing up straight, he led the way to the pottery section. He found several types of clay that he used, moving things around in his basket to make sure he had room for it all.

With that part done, he wiped out their oven-bake type of clays, and then walked into the pen/pencil/marker/crayon aisle. He picked up a third smaller, solid sided basket to browse through their loose collection of pencils, markers, crayons, pens, and other mediums that came in a handheld form.

He filled four of the smaller baskets with everything that he needed, piling them on top of the basket with the fabric. With that done, he moved to the wall where he found the selection of sketchbooks, canvases, and various sizes and styles of brushes. He carefully worked through each bit and found everything that he needed before looking over his list and figuring that he had everything.

Walking up to the front where the cashiers waited, he checked out. Dante's eyebrows rose at the final price that was rung up, Ichigo rolling his eyes and handing over his member's card. The clerk ran it through with a smile and the two watched as the numbers dropped by a hundred pounds.

"It pays to spend thirty-five pounds a month for a membership card to this store. Especially since I come to one every month at the least, and every other day during my finals month," Ichigo drawled. Dante made a squeaky sound. "And that's at a discount on the membership fee since I'm a Gold Member with how much I spend," he continued. He slid the membership card back into his wallet and handed over his debit card with a smile. Punching in the pin when prompted, he took his card and receipt with a nod.

Tucking both cards away into his wallet, Ichigo shoved the wallet into his pocket before turning the shopping cart to the front of the store. Dante followed him out to the car with a stunned look on his face at just how much the young man had dropped. Ichigo though ignored him, already thinking that he would need to buy the ingredients for extra-large pepperoni, Canadian ham, sausage, and pineapple pizza with a lot of extra cheese just for Dante.

Especially when he had to push him to sit in the car once it was unlocked while he loaded the bags and supplies into the trunk and backseat. The guy wasn't a complete ass apparently, which made Ichigo shake his head and snort.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 4

Characters: Ichigo, Dante, Vergil

Word count: 1,870

Warnings: Nothing really.

AN: I am tired but I got this bitch up and posted! I hope you all enjoy!

I do have to warn you I'm not posting on this story on the 26th. Why? Because I'm going out for a birthday celebration.

* * *

Sitting back from his current piece of artwork with a groan, Ichigo dropped his wooden tool into the cup of water and slowly stretched his arms over his head. He pushed the focused light out of his way with a squint. He stared at the half-done sculpture that he had been working on for the last month, the carefully wrapped box arriving the day that he had fully settled in.

He had decided that for the mid-terms that were coming up and for an art contest, he would be doing a recreation of a scene from Sebastian's and Ciel's history. Or rather from their so-called fiction book called "His Butler". He knew though that it was all fact with changed names though and had decided that the scene where Ciel and Sebastian danced for the first time would be the best one to do.

It that wasn't including the fact that it had also been the very first time that Ciel had cross-dressed in his life though.

It was far from done and the skirt of the dress was giving him fits with all the folds and dips that came from the movements of the waltz, making him glare at the enlarged photo he was working off of.

As it was, he had only gotten the basic shapes carved out in the clay, but he was now working on filling in details.

Sighing, he shook his head and stood, grabbing the small bucket that he used for his water and his tools, he walked into his bathroom, a Jack and Jill bathroom that had a third door into the hallway. He knew that Dante and Vergil both had their own bathrooms so wasn't all that worried. Dumping the water through a sieve to catch any loose bits of clay, the small sponge that he used plopping into it, he made sure that the hot water was running to help wash the silt and water down the drain. Once done, he poured a tiny bit of a specialized cleaner down the drain before cleaning the sponge, squeezing it out, rinsing out the bucket, and cleaning off his hands.

Putting the sieve and sponge into the bucket, he dropped it off into his bedroom, spritzed his project and wrapped it up with a light wrapping of damp muslin around the stand base. Turning away, he went to his small table nearby, and poured the last of his tea into his cup, blowing out the tea candle under it. Turning around, he sipped at his tea while debating on if he should wrap it up for the night or not.

Eyeing it and his cup, he decided he needed more tea before he did anything else.

The house was quiet.

He had heard Vergil heading to bed two hours before, and Dante was still down in the main lobby area. Shaking his head as he walked from the top to about halfway down the steps, he found that he was perfectly positioned over Dante's desk to see what he was doing. Scattered over the top of the desk were a multitude of sketches. They were done in both pencil and pen, a nearly full file box sitting next to the half demon's feet as he sketched out what looked to be a portrait of Ichigo.

Cocking an eyebrow, Ichigo leant against the railing, teapot still in hand as he watched Dante work, admitting that the man was good. He had an eye for detail and could sketch out a face rather easily. Tilting his head, braid shifting and falling to hang over one of his shoulders, he hummed, the sound loud in the silence as Dante jerked around and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh, don't go getting huffy. I'm just here for tea before I go back to killing my back over this damn sculpture," Ichigo snorted, pushing away from the railing and walking down the stairs. "I'll be leaving you alone don't worry," he promised, walking past the desk as he headed for the kitchen.

He heard the shuffling of paper, remembering that some of it had looked as if it had been scrap-paper or loose paper, some of it looking like it had come from the recycling box as he filled the water kettle. Placing the kettle back onto its base, he pressed the start button, watching as the heating process started, the numbers counting down for him as he moved to his tea pot. It was as he was placing some fresh loose leaf into the little basket that came with his pot that he heard Dante move the box, making him smile to himself.

When the timer finished counting down, and the kettle clicked off, he picked it up off of its base and poured the hot liquid over the tea leaves before putting it back onto the base. Putting his teapot lid on, he picked the pot up carefully, idly noting that he would have to take a soft bristle brush to his nails to get the clay off them later on. Shaking his head, he stopped at a cabinet and dug out a couple bags of chips for later, holding them in his mouth since the teapot require two hands to carry when full. Walking past Dante, he raised an eyebrow at the look he was getting, a new piece of paper laid out before him, the rest of the pages gone, and the box put wherever he had hidden it.

Heading back up the steps, Ichigo walked into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. Placing the pot onto the small table by his door, he flipped his laptop open and woke it up, nibbling at his bottom lip in thought, eyes narrowed as he pulled up his music player, starting a slow, sultry song. Happy with the choice, he moved back to his project and sprayed the material down, wanting to sketch something out first.

Finding one of his new sketchbooks and the right pencils, he walked over to his bed and knelt next to it, reaching under and pulling out his foldable floor table. Flipping it over once he had dragged it to the middle of the room, he pulled the legs up and sat it upright. Putting his sketchbook and pencils on it, he then moved his desk lamp to sit on it, opening the book to a new page, and pencil moving over the paper lightly.

It didn't take him long to get the basic idea down, getting up only long enough to move his magnifying lamp to get some smaller details down before he shoved it out of his way and sat back. Stretching with a soft moan, he looked over at his alarm clock and huffed, hearing Dante stroll past his door towards his own room. Standing up, deciding that it was probably a good time to get some sleep, he moved the clay project into a bag, fabric included, spritzing it down again before he packed it away into a cardboard box.

"I really need to find a frickin' tote box," Ichigo sighed. Standing up, he went across the hall and fully washed his hands free of the clay and dumped the water that he had gotten earlier. Done with that, he walked back to his bedroom, and put the rest of the tools for his clay up, changing into his pajamas. He eyed his pile of sketchbooks for a long moment before he found a rather thick one. Slipping out of his room, he headed back downstairs and laid the sketchbook onto Dante's desk under some papers that he knew the devil would look at later.

Heading back to his room, he left the main door opened and closed the door that lead to his bedroom, cleaning up his room a bit before he laid down with a groan. Stretching his arms up and over his head, he relaxed with a sigh before flipping over onto his side, smiling.

It was around mid-afternoon when he finally dragged himself out of bed, blinking at the rather large flat bottomed and tall sided tote set that he had been eyeing at the art store. He had told Dante that it was one kind of set that would be able to hold all his current projects without drying them out since they were dark all around. The smaller containers that came with them would be used to hold smaller projects or just blocks of clay, but he had never found the ones that didn't have the hugest container as a part of it.

But there before him sat a set in the middle of his sitting room, looking as if it had just been forgotten about while they had been moving things around, but he knew that he hadn't had a set. Deciding to leave it for the moment, he carried his clothes to the bathroom and showered before he dressed, heading down the stairs to find food. He rolled his eyes at the fact that Dante had once more ordered enough pizza to drown a cat in the cheese alone, but smiled when Vergil pointed at a pile of smaller boxes that had his name on them.

"We ordered you some pasta, that one dessert that you rather liked, and breadsticks. They are still all fresh," Vergil said as he continued entering files into his computer.

Ichigo hummed and sat down on the couch, finding that someone had left a fork with his food for him. Looking over at Dante, he smirked slightly at finding that the man was already sketching something out in his new sketchpad. "Thanks."

Two pairs of ice-blue eyes flicked up to him, knowing just who he was thanking and for what he was thanking them for. And it wasn't for the food. Vergil smirked over at his brother before he returned to his computer, Dante rolling his eyes and biting into his pizza slice.

"Hey, remind me ta tell Trish to fuck off for a while yeah? She called asking me why we weren't in London's office," Dante drawled, Ichigo looking over at him in question as he opened his breadsticks. "Her and Lady work together a lot like me and Vergil do. They were on an out of town trip when you dropped in. We moved our main offices there, but someone is usually in this office," he explained, shrugging a shoulder.

"I had wondered why there was a full set up down in the basement when I went to do some laundry," Ichigo said after he had swallowed a bite of his breadsticks.

"Yeah, and I got ta tell her to fuck off with any extra missions since we're working such a long one right now," Dante drawled, going back to his sketchbook and pizza. He flipped to a new page, halfway done with the picture of his mate, and started one of Ichigo instead. He smiled at the long hair that was loose and flowing over the couch. All around, the devil had to wonder just how young Ichigo was since he looked painfully young.

Shaking his head, he huffed and pouted at the chuckle that came from his mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 5

Characters: Ichigo, Dante, Vergil, Idiot Shinigami

Word count:

Warnings: Violence.

AN: Smut isn't going to happen next week. A reminder: Next Monday is my birthday so I'm going to go out with some people and enjoy myself. So enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in April!

* * *

Lifting his head from where he had been going over some paperwork, shoes sitting next to his feet, Dante frowned at the barely-there sound of footsteps. They weren't the usual kind of footsteps for the people who were staying there. He had a feeling if he didn't have the hearing he did, he would have missed them.

He narrowed his eyes and brushed his hair out of his face. "What do we have here?" he muttered to himself as he shoved his shoes to the side. He had been planning on heading upstairs anyway while Ichigo napped on the couch as he waited for his kiln to finish with cooking a new school project.

It was late as it was; late enough that they would have usually been sleeping already, but he had been working on a few things earlier that evening. He hadn't been able to wind down at a normal-ish hour. It was a normal occurrence whenever he had evening meetings or fights during the day.

Picking up Ebony and Ivory, he decided that he probably didn't need Rebellion for whoever it was that was currently invading Ichigo's room.

He could tell by their footsteps that they were trained to be quiet. He was doubting though that whoever it was had assassin training and figured it was probably just a poor schmuck who had been sent out to hunt Ichigo down. He also doubted that they thought that he would be able to find bodyguards who were spiritually sensitive.

Or half-devil like he and his brother.

Licking his lips, he picked up his phone first before sending a text to his mate that there was someone in Ichigo's room. He dropped it onto his desk and headed up the stairs quietly. He ignored the soft shuffling of Ichigo moving on the couch as he walked.

Coming up to the door of Ichigo's bedroom, he looked in the room and scowled at the sight of the Shinigami. The guy was standing at the drying rack that held Ichigo's current projects that he was working on.

All around, he looked on the normal side, wearing the outfit that Ichigo had described, and had black hair with brown eyes as he sneered at an in-progress statue. Tilting his head, Dante frowned, placing the statue as one of the Shinigami that often ran around London. The man's haori labeled him as a taicho from what their research had told them.

And apparently was someone who was interesting enough for Ichigo to create a statue of them.

Dante frowned as the man reached out to the shelf, worried that he was going to destroy Ichigo's hard work. He may find the kid annoying to a point, and Ichigo may _love_ to piss him off, but it was working for the two of them and how they worked together.

Stepping around the sill of the doorway, Dante cleared his throat. "Tell me, what brings a Shinigami to my humble office?" he asked, holding his guns behind his back.

The Shinigami whipped around with his hand on his zanpakuto, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Dante. "Who...how?" the man tried to get out, surprised that he could be seen, much less was being talked to.

"My name is Dante, and you're breakin' into my place of business, Devil May Cry. Now, you wanna tell me what brings you here?" he asked, smirking as he rocked back and forth on his bare feet. He looked like he was bored with the conversation already, putting the Shinigami on edge. His eyes flicked up to the camera that sat in one corner as it turned on and turned quietly to gaze down at them.

"You don't need to know why I am here," the man stated. Dante decided to just call the Shinigami 'Asshole' since he was acting like he was full of shit.

Vergil chuckled softly from behind Dante, his mate turning just slightly to raise an eyebrow in question. "He is currently in the armory with the cameras from what he told me. He is watching us and is quite unhappy at having to go in there just after he had opened his kiln," he said. "I felt it prudent to do so." He shifted Yamato to his other hand, finding a better grip.

Asshole shifted on his own feet, eyes glued to the katana that radiated power that was so different than a zanpakuto, but to his eyes looked like one. "What the fuck are you?" he hissed, the words heavily accented, but still clear.

Dante smirked and pulled his guns out from behind his back, nudging Vergil in the side with a chuckle. "I'll deal with him, lover. After all, he's after our client. Then you can fuck around with his mind and kick his ass on back to where he came from," he purred. His eyes glowed before he lunged, shooting at the idiot and making him jump out of the way.

The radio in Vergil's ear crackled to life. " _I swear that if your insane ass mate fucks anything up in my room that it's coming out of his pay,"_ Ichigo said, getting a low chuckle from the other man.

"The carpeting in this room is due to be replaced anyways, little one," he drawled, getting a snort from Ichigo as Dante knocked the rather clumsy swipe from the Shinigami to the side. "What are they teaching their people? That was very bad, even for a short amount of training," he sighed.

Ichigo snorted in his ear as Dante gun whipped the Shinigami, making him stumble but not go down yet. " _From what I know they don't teach them shit really. I've seen some of their training and it kind of revolves around getting their zanpakuto to get a name and teach them the laws of Seireitei. And the chosen history."_ He hummed thoughtfully as Vergil looked up at the camera and waited for him to continued. " _Actually, that's a really good way to keep idiots under a type of brainwashing. Feed them all their bullshit while their reiatsu is balancing out so that it's literally written into their power base. Keeps them pliant,"_ he mused.

Vergil sneered in disgust. "Such despicable tactics. Even my own child gave me Yamato back after he spoke with some woman who had told him that relying on the power of others was a show of weakness. That and hearing that power can, and does, fail, and he needs more of his own, was enough to knock some sense into his fool head," he drawled.

Ichigo made a curious sound at that. " _I didn't know that you had a kid,_ " he said, Vergil humming softly. " _Let me guess, long ass story_?" he asked.

"Very long story," he drawled as he watched Dante finally just shoot the Shinigami in the thigh, aiming carefully so that he didn't accidentally kill him when he just wanted him to stay down. "It does look as if I need to go to work, little one. We will be down once I am done with him," Vergil said.

" _Yeah, alright_ ," Ichigo said as the camera moved back into its normal position and the on light dimmed. It told the demon mates that he wasn't actively watching but it was still on.

"Dante, do finish up with him so I may do what I need to do," Vergil said, looking to his mate with a soft smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dante snorted, shaking his head and giving his brother a look that told him just how odd he thought his mate was. Walking over to the Shinigami that was sitting on the floor, trying to stop his wound from bleeding but hissing each time that he put pressure on it, he squatted in front of him. Tucking Ebony into his belt, he pulled his fist back before hitting the Shinigami hard enough to knock him out. "There. All ready for ya."

"Thank you," Vergil said, walking over to the downed man. Ichigo warned him to not let the asshole bleed all over his rugs, making him roll his eyes and bandage the wound.

With that done, he reached out a glowing hand, pressing it to the Shinigami's face, humming a small tune as he worked to blur the memories of the man. He was rather glad that he had done some research when he was younger and learned this skill.

Pulling his hand away, he stood and looked at his lover, saying, "I think that he can be sent back now."

"Why so fast?" Dante asked him even as he hunted down a large canvas, mentally promising to buy Ichigo three of the expensive things along with fresh paint. Using a cheap paint brush and some of the cheaper paint, he created a runic portal seal.

"The sooner that this asshole is gone, the sooner that we can gather Ichigo from the armory, make sure that there is no way anyone else can get into his room so easily, and then I can tie you down to the bed. That way I can make sure that you know how bad it was that all you did was send me a damn text before you went to confront an idiot," he said. His eyes glowed with power, Dante's eyes going wide in response as heat shot through his body.

"Well, alrighty then. Let me just make sure that they can't trace the portal back to us," he squeaked, clearing his throat as Vergil smirked. He could clearly hear Ichigo complaining about knowing more about their damn sex life then he obviously needed to before it was cut off and the light on the camera cut off.

Once they had dropped the Shinigami through the portal to the Seireitei, Dante destroyed the canvas and they headed downstairs. They walked through the kitchen to the armory that they used to keep some of the more mundane guns and the ones that Vergil was working on cleansing of the evil. He planned on handing them off to a friend that had started a museum on supernatural weaponry.

Opening the door, Dante raised an eyebrow at finding that Ichigo had perched on one of the desks with a gun that he knew wasn't one of theirs. By the pieces that were laid out before him on a soft cloth, he would say that Ichigo was cleaning it.

"Where the fuck did ya get the gun?" Dante asked, waving a hand at the gun as Ichigo started to put it back together with a smile.

"It was given to me by Ciel actually. He decided that sometimes swords were not always going to be a good weapon to use, much less a zanpakuto and reiatsu," Ichigo said, shrugging as he made sure each piece was in its proper place. "He's made sure that I can use it just as easily as a bladed weapon. I got bored and had to fondle something while you were playing with the asshole. My work better not have been damaged though."

"Of course not," Vergil chuckled, shaking his head. Dante's face went blank at the rather hot thought of Ichigo fondling a gun. Gun handling something of a kink for him, and one that Vergil often teased him with by cleaning Ebony.

"Like I've said before, I look like jailbait, but I'm now not quite jailbait," Ichigo drawled causing Dante to raise an eyebrow. "It's twelve oh four a.m. on my birthday. I expect that my gifts from everyone is going to be delivered later today." Ichigo finished with his gun and slid the clip in with a snap before he put the safety on. Dante whined and turned on the ball of one foot, stalking out and muttering about idiots who looked hot with guns.

"Why thank you for teasing my mate for me," Vergil drawled. Ichigo beamed brightly as he slipped off the desk to head for what he had claimed as his kiln room.

"It wasn't a problem," he chirped over his shoulder. Vergil shook his head and went to check on the windows and doors before he went to take care of his lover as he had promised.


	6. Chapter 7

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 7

Characters: Vergil, Ichigo

Word count: 1,778

Warnings: nothing

AN: I am exhausted but last week was just so damn busy. Literally, Friday? Spent resting most of the day and so out of it that I didn't even remember to post my mini chapter.

Sorry guys.

I'm hoping that I can get back on schedule.

Enjoy.

* * *

Smiling at the sleep rumpled Ichigo, Vergil handed him a cup of coffee, having a feeling that the young man before him wanted something hot and strong to help wake up. Sighing, Ichigo sat on the couch and curled his legs under a hip, sipping at the well-made coffee that had been handed to him. Vergil turned back to the single serve, dumping the grounds and filling his re-useable pod with fresh grounds

"I need to introduce you two to a good Seal Master who specializes in emotional transference," he said as Vergil poured water into the revivor.

Vergil cleared his throat as Dante choked on his morning coffee, his eyes going wide as they swung to the glaring Ichigo. "Right. I'll let ya do that with Vergil," Dante said, running a hand through his hair once more. He stood, grabbing his jacket and holsters. "I need ta head on out for something. I'll be back after lunch at the latest," he promised, nearly running out of the office.

"Wuss can't seem to take that I felt, in grand technicolor detail mind you, what the two of you were up to last night," Ichigo snorted, He shook his head. Vergil just chuckled and shook his own head before he sat down with his cup of coffee.

"So, tell me, what do you want for your birthday?" he asked, smiling slightly at the still waking up Ichigo.

"How about a day that I don't have to make food but that I get food that I like?" Ichigo drawled, Vergil chuckling softly.

"I'll be ordering in whatever you want for lunch then. Until then, I do make a rather nice breakfast burrito. Ask for anything more complicated than that and there is a chance that I will burn the kitchen down," he said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at that. "I have noticed, and I've made a list of the things for the two of you to buy. I'll make a bunch of dinners and such so that you guys don't have to live off just pizza and takeout while you're learning more recipes," he said. Vergil made a suspiciously happy sound at that and nodded. "Just not today. Today will be my day off. I just want to relax, do some painting, open some presents, and eat good food. I made a few things yesterday that can be stuck in the oven for an easy snack for all of us. This does include the two deep dish pizzas that will more than feed all of us. We just need something chip like. and I'm not speaking of the potato sticks, I'm talking the crispy kind of chip." He tilted his head. "I also have to watch a couple movies."

Vergil huffed in laughter but pulled out his phone, putting in an order for several things from the grocery store. He then ordered an ice cream cake that Ichigo had thought about buying for his day. He had admitted that it was one of his favorite kinds and to find it here was quite the nice surprise. "Alright, when the deliveries get here, go ahead and tip them one of the bigger bills in my wallet. It should only take a short time for them to get here," he drawled.

He stood and tossed his wallet to Ichigo. "And you trust me to check the door?" Ichigo asked teasingly. Vergil pointed to a gun that sat on the coffee table near him, the same kind that Ichigo's gun was in a different look. He made a consenting noise and nodded as the half-devil headed for the kitchen, watching him through the doorway left open. He watched as the man pulled out ground sausage, eggs, cheese, onions, a green bell pepper, tortillas and thick sliced bacon.

Ichigo smiled and watched as he sliced and diced the onions and bell pepper into chunks, sticking them into a pan with the chopped-up bacon. While that cooked, Vergil cracked several eggs into a bowl and opened the chub of sausage meat, getting it ready to toss into its own pan.

Once he had the bacon cooked and the vegetables soft, Vergil dumped most of the grease into a dish to cool off so that he could safely trash it. He added the eggs and let them cook with the vegetables and bacon. He tossed the sausage into another pan, having it cook on its own while he put the tortillas onto a pan and stuck it into the oven on the warm setting.

It was as Vergil was building up the burritos that Ichigo decided to break the silence. "You know, if you took that skill with a breakfast burrito into other parts of your life, you'll do fine. If you want me to, I can show you how to make some simple roasts and crockpot dinners so that neither of you die from not eating right," he offered.

Looking up as he rolled the last of the burritos up, Vergil chuckled and nodded. "That would be rather helpful. I will take you food shopping sometime soon to get the items, and you can show me what to buy," he said.

Ichigo nodded and stood, moving to pull down glasses and the juice from the refrigerator, huffing when the doorbell rang. Putting the container of juice down, he grabbed the gun on the way and the wallet, pulling out the money before opening the door, finding the two delivery men. Tucking the gun into his belt on his back, ignoring the look from Vergil, he took the cake box and tipped the man. He led the other man into the kitchen. Once he had been tipped and left, Ichigo started to shift through everything while Vergil locked up.

Putting the gun on the counter, Ichigo looked to Vergil. "You bought a lot of things that I like," he said, pulling out the frozen dumplings, and the egg and spring rolls that he was slightly addicted to.

"I figured that since you are going to be here for the next week at the least that you would have a few of the things that you enjoy most without having to actually put them together. Especially since you are putting so much food together," Vergil drawled. He prodded Ichigo gently to sit down at the table with his food while he put the rest of the cold and frozen things away. "For today though, just tell me if there is anything that you would like to snack upon and I will make it," he promised.

Ichigo smiled and nodded his head as Vergil sat down with his own plate of the burrito's, the two falling into a comfortable silence as they ate. Once breakfast was done, Ichigo waved him off and did the dishes before heading upstairs to take a hot shower, dressing in comfortable clothing afterwards. He contemplated about heading out to get the groceries and other items that he would need to help teach Vergil some easy foods.

And from what he had eaten at breakfast, the man had a very good hand at the simpler things and was willing to learn how to cook more simple foods.

Deciding to not do much today and instead shop the next day, Ichigo finished his shower, dressing in a pair of soft pants that hugged his thighs before loosening around his calves, topping it with a sweater. He could feel another cold snap coming in and preferred a warm outfit to heating up a room. Heading down the stairs again with art supplies, laptop, charger, school bag and a book, Ichigo took over the couch with a sigh. Vergil chuckled softly as he looked up from where he was going over their various bills.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Much more awake, which is nice," Ichigo replied, looking over to the half-devil. "If you want, I can put some of my favorite recipe files on your tablet," he offered, pointing to said tablet.

Vergil looked at the table before he nodded and handed it over, along with the cord, with a smile. "That would be helpful for me."

"I'll even tweak and add my pizza recipes also," Ichigo drawled, getting a low chuckle. "We both know that you can't say no to Dante when it comes to his pizza. The two of you do share a love of it," he teased, getting a huff.

"True, true," Vergil huffed as he went back to the bills. The second check from Ciel and Sebastian had gone through along with the food budget for the young man, so he had started to go through the bills. He paid what bills needed to be paid first before he picked his phone up to make some very pointed phone calls, pleased when those invoices were promptly paid after that.

Pleased with that being done, he noted that it was after twelve and nearly time for when Ichigo usually made lunch, looking up to find that Ichigo wasn't on the couch any more. Tilting his head, he sniffed the air and hummed in appreciation, Ichigo walking out of the kitchen, carrying two places.

"If you want your mini pizza, it's in the oven and should be about done. There's also some fruits that I sliced up," Ichigo said, sitting down. "Something I didn't mind doing mind you. It's a healthy enough lunch since I went with a thinner crust and not so much of everything but a _good_ cheese mix. Luckily, I put all of this together yesterday while I was cooking dinner."

"I do have to thank you and I will enjoy learning how to make these," Vergil drawled, heading into the kitchen to get his own food. Finding his pizza ready, he pulled it out, cut it into slices, placed some fruit onto a smaller plate and left the kitchen. He found that Ichigo had settled in to watch one of his class videos that he was using for his school while in hiding. Sitting down and letting him do what he needed, the half-devil ate his lunch and planned on what he could buy for the young man.

He had a feeling though that Ichigo would enjoy his weapon from Dante. Smirking, Vergil mused about getting the young man a proper katana that he could wield. Preferably one that would conduct one half of the power that he felt lingering around Ichigo. Picking up his smartphone, he started to hunt for the right katana as he ate the delicious pizza.

If anything, he was going to be spoiled for anything but homemade pizzas by the time Ichigo left.


	7. Chapter 8

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 8

Characters: William, Ichigo, Dante, Vergil

Word count: 2080

Warnings: nothing yet

AN: I admit that I almost forgot to post this because I'm tired and working on a lot of things. Got so much to do.

Like writing an epic length Harry Potter story that I am planning on having people CRY. I've done it with the plans so far.

One of my readers feels has feels. This is saying something okay?

But for now, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Stepping up to the rather large door, William knocked on it and listened to the barely there sounds of a movie stopping. That told him that someone was inside, and that they were hopefully coming to answer the door.

It didn't take long for a tall male with silver hair that was carefully brushed back into spikes answered the door. A gun was pointed at him, making him sigh and glare with fluorescent green eyes. "I would be very pleased if you didn't point that gun at me. I am not here to hurt Ichigo. I am here to visit and drop off presents for him," he said, pointing to the tote filled dolly that sat next to him. "Grell and Ciel went a bit insane."

"William-kun," Ichigo chirped as he walked around Vergil, taking his gun and putting the safety back on before handing it back with a smile. "This is William, one of the three Grim Reapers who is helping me to find out just why I'm being hunted by these assholes," he said, patting Vergil's arm.

"Ah, I see. Welcome, William. Please, come in. We were just watching a movie while eating lunch. I do hope that you do not mind finger foods," he said. He stepped back from the door, opening it and allowing the Grim Reaper to roll the dolly in.

William chuckled and shook his head. "I do not mind them. I take it that you are cooking the food since Ichigo has most likely taken the day off?" he asked teasingly.

Vergil chuckled and nodded his head, closing the door once William had walked in fully, leading him to the entertainment area. He waved to where there was already a small pile of gifts from himself that he had ordered after he had fucked his mate into a nap the night before. They had arrived just an hour before, but they were all there which made him quite happy and Ichigo highly amused. "My brother is still out currently, but he should be back soon from whatever he is doing.

"I think that he said something about swinging by that one gunsmith that you guys use to buy some more bullets," Ichigo said as he helped unload the totes onto the table. He handed William a plate and pointed to the food that had been laid out on the coffee table, taking his spot on the couch again. As soon as the Grim Reaper had sat down, he laid his legs over the man's lap, Vergil chuckling and taking his own seat, picking up his plate.

"Then he will be back by the time dinner is served. Hopefully," Vergil drawled, eating a potato stick. William chose a few things and settled back on the couch, plate of food next to him and one hand resting on Ichigo's ankle. "So, you are here to check up on your young one here?" he asked, William nodding his head. "How is the case going?"

"We are fairly certain that we were able to make the idiots leave London alone after Grell sent a missive to the Seireitei about feeling one of their own in our territory. They have sent one back apologizing and saying that they had found the man, but he had lost all of their memories for the last three weeks." William snorted and tried one of the dumplings. He hummed and looked over at Ichigo with a smile. "It's good, but not nearly as good as your own."

"Yes, but mine just happens to be my grandmother's recipe," Ichigo drawled, nudging the other man in the side with a smile dancing on his lips. "And it was perfected by my mother who then taught me it before she died."

"Will it take me much to convince you to make a few dozen gallon sized bags of your dumplings?" Vergil asked, having tasted them before. He knew from one of his chats with Ichigo in the last few weeks that most of his food could be frozen. At least as long as they were properly wrapped up.

"You buy me the ingredients and a jar of liquid gold glaze in payment, and I'll make it," Ichigo bartered. Vergil pulled out his phone, opening the app to the store that he knew that Ichigo bought from since he had used Vergil's phone to buy with his own money. He handed it to him and sat back with a smirk.

"Deal." Ichigo smiled and looked to the phone, finding the jar and adding a pearlescent overglaze that was on sale if he bought both jars. He returned the phone for Vergil to finish the order.

"I'll pay for the difference of the pearlescent jar," Ichigo said. Vergil waved off the words and paid for both.

"They will be here in two days," he said. "How much longer do you think that he will be staying with us?" Vergil asked. He opened the grocery store app and thanked whatever Deity had whispered into whoever's ear about creating such useful tools. It just made his life so much easier to be able to order most of the food that they needed to be delivered than it was to go shopping.

And at the least, he could check on the ads without having to leave for a newspaper since he figured that Ichigo would most likely want to go shopping for the food himself. He always did when it came to the meat he used.

"I would think it won't be more than a week. Or there about," William said, settling in and looking at the movie. It looked like one of the ones with a murderer that just wouldn't stay dead. He wasn't too sure which one it was since he rarely watched horror, but Ichigo liked to snicker at them on occasion. "Which one are you watching now?" he asked.

"Halloween," Vergil said. He looked amused as he wrote down a list of stuff that was on sale and that he wanted to pick up along with what Ichigo would need. "I do believe that it's the remake."

"It is. I'm doing a report comparing the original four to the reboot for my film class," Ichigo said, pointing to his pad of paper that already had a few notes. "I already watched the first movie to get a good idea of the timeline. And I know the next three pretty well, so this is the first round of the new one which looks like a combination of the three," he explained. William nodded with a smile. "You really don't mind, do you?"

William chuckled at him and patted his ankle. "No, I do not mind. I don't really watch much horror because I have seen worse over my lifetime, but the Halloween series have always been an interesting series to watch." Ichigo smiled and picked up the remote, restarting the movie again. The three settled in, Vergil not paying much attention to the movie, rather eating and continuing to make lists of things that had to be replaced or restocked.

After the movie ended the first time, Ichigo gathered up the used dishes and any leftovers, heading into the kitchen as William watched the way he walked, eyes half lidded. Vergil chuckled softly as he lounged on the sectional couch. "I take it that you were waiting for him to become a legal adult in England?" he asked.

"To be truthful, he was legally able to say yes when he arrived and received dual citizenship, Vergil. I was just waiting for him to become eighteen because that is the known age that the powers of a medium start to balance out. Since he has not yet left to take on his full Shinigami abilities, despite being able to have long been able to speak with his zanpakuto spirit, his powers are finally finding that balance. Which means that he can now easily mix his powers with another being. If I had kissed him with any kind of intent that wasn't parental or as a sibling, our powers would have mixed in small amounts and that would have stunted his own growth," he said. He smiled at the half-devil. "I just told him that I was waiting for him to be legal."

"And he knows that I know that his reason was bullshit. Now, if he had told me that when I first asked him on a date six months ago I would have understood," Ichigo teased as he came out. He walked up to them with a tray that held three cups half full of ice and a pitcher of tea. "But we're now having to wait until we head back to Japan. I was lucky enough to get into Karakura University to start on my road to a Masters in the Arts with a focus in sculpture and 3-D artistry. And a minor in Visual Arts. Then I'm probably going to end up in Tokyo if I don't go back to London for my higher degrees. I do have a few options open to me."

"He does. Many," William drawled. He smiled as Ichigo put the tray down and poured the tea, handing out the cups before he perched in William's lap, much to the Grim Reaper's amusement. "He has nearly perfect scores even though he is doing everything through the 'mail', such as it is," he said. He handed Ichigo his quarterly grade card.

Opening it up, Ichigo smiled, feeling rather pleased with his scores, even the photography one. "My photography teach says that I should try for a wider range of picture types and styles. But he does understand that I can't really show anything that would lead my stalkers to me," Ichigo said. He shifted and read the rest of the comments from his teachers. "They were all told that I had a stalker issue that Ciel and Sebastian have to deal with so I'm hiding away for the time being," he explained, catching sight of the curious looking Vergil.

"That was smart to tell them that," Vergil said. He tested the tea and nodded at finding not to sweet. "I think that I will miss your tea the most when you leave."

"I'll teach you how to make it with the other things," Ichigo said, leaning back into William, one arm coming to rest around his waist. "I do hope that there's a copy of Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew_ in those gifts," he drawled as the front door opened.

"You read Shakespeare?" Dante called out, having caught the words, sounding rather surprised as he walked towards the entertainment area. He pushed the curtain out of his way. He had a rather large bag in his arms and was looking as if he was about to fall backwards trying to keep it in his arms. "Did I miss lunch?" he asked.

"Just mostly nibbles. There's some left overs in the fridge that can be reheated if you want it," Ichigo told him as he eyed the bag. "And where did you go?" he asked.

"I had ta get a few things, is all," Dante drawled. He put the bag down onto the table with the rest of the gifts. "Sorry about not being able to get them wrapped up or anything." He shifted on his feet at the surprised but pleased look on Ichigo's face.

"That's fine. They don't need to be wrapped," Ichigo said, standing up from William's lap, going to poke around the gifts. "I can open them now, right?" he asked, looking to the three men.

Vergil waved a hand as Dante rolled his eyes and William chuckled. "Go ahead. It is for you after all," Vergil drawled. They smiled at Ichigo as he started to move the gifts over to the coffee table to unwrap them in comfort instead of standing at the table.

Sitting down on the floor between William's legs, he started with Dante's gifts. By the time he was done going through them, he had three new bottles of gold glaze, four of the pearlescent glaze, several new shades of underglaze that he had wanted but passed up due to price, and three new Shakespeare plays. He also received a new plant that would go home with William and several new pieces of clothing to play with, and enough money to go on a spending spree at the art store much to his happiness.


	8. Chapter 9

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 9

Characters: Ichigo, William, Vergil, Dante

Word count: 1,485

Warnings: nothing really

AN: Okay, so last week was kind of bad for me. Mom got in a car accident. She's okay. Bruised. Battered. Broke a rib. She's home.

But Thursday and Friday was spent doing nothing but worrying.

Hard. My girl's stomach was not happy and rebelled after mommy got home and we came off of the stress.

I'm hoping that things are going to calm the fuck down for a bit yes?

For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Note: Had to remove chapter 6. That had smut. Smut does not land on this site for good reason. You want it, go find it on AO3

* * *

Once the presents had been opened and put away, the movie watched for a second and third time, Vergil and Dante headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner and set out the dishes. When they all sat at the table, Ichigo sat next to William with a smile.

"So, William, what can you tell us about what is going on?" Ichigo asked as he put together a burger.

William hummed and picked up a hamburger with a pair of cooking tongs, placing it onto his lightly toasted bun. He smiled as he watched Ichigo put his plate together. "It will be another week before you are able to come back," he said after a moment. "A couple of months at most. As I said earlier. There _have_ been a few Shinigami who are not allowed in the area and we have removed them. We sent them back with no memories of where they were though, but still knowing that they were somewhere where they shouldn't have been. I believe that both Sebastian and Ciel have been leaving triggers in their minds. They will activate if they try to come back to London or anywhere in England without official permission."

Ichigo chuckled softly as he ate a thick slice of tomato, nodding his head. Dante and Vergil watched the way he was delicately building his hamburger so that it wouldn't fall apart on him after his first bite. He put a bit of sweet mustard onto his bun as he chewed the tomato bite. "I suppose that I can continue to live here as long as these two don't mind."

"Despite the fact that you are a paid job for us, we do like having you around, Ichigo," Dante drawled. Shrugging, he looked to his mate.

Vergil chewed and swallowed the bite of burger in his mouth as he smirked. "We do. And on the note of paid jobs, we have received the money for the next two weeks," he said, wiping at his mouth.

"Good. Mine came in too," Ichigo admitted, wiggling his phone. He looked up at William with a smile. His eyes sparkled with pleasure at having the man so close to him for so long. "It just means that I'll be sending my new set of assignments with you instead of Grell tomorrow as long as you don't mind."

William's lips quirked up as he cut his burger in half. "I do not mind doing that. I will drop them off with your guardians when I check in with them," he promised. He checked his burger and nodded at having found it perfect. Ichigo followed his example and cut his own before picking up half of it and biting into it.

"Why you don't cook more often, Vergil, I will never know. This is good," Ichigo said after he chewed and swallowed, licking his lips.

Vergil chuckled as he moved some of the thick fries onto his plate. "I can easily make simple things like a hamburger or stick pre-made foods into various appliances. I have issues with _actual_ cooking though. I had to watch several videos on that one site to learn how to make a hamburger in the last fifteen years," he drawled, eating a fry.

"I'll teach you how to make a meatloaf along with the other things. It's not very far off from hamburgers, just in loaf form with other flavorings. And chili," Ichigo finally said, getting a nod from the other man. "I am sorry that you're going to be stuck with me for a longer time though. I know, I know, you don't mind me being here, but still," he huffed. He waved off the protests he could feel coming. "I'm still taking a lot of your time. If you two need too, I'm sure that one of you can do other jobs as long as the other stays close."

"I do have a job that I need ta get to," Dante admitted. He shrugged at the curious look from his mate. "Lady needs a partner ta check out an old church that might be tainted."

"Is it close by?" Vergil asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Ish. About three hours away by train, longer by bike. So, we're takin' the bikes on the train and stayin' a couple of days. You'll be fine yeah?" Dante asked, eyeing his lover with a raised eyebrow.

Vergil huffed but nodded. "I do not like it when I cannot go with you, but I am sure that Lady will be good enough backup for you," he said. "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, 'bout three." Dante looked at Ichigo, finding that he had gotten through half of his burger and was drinking his soda through a straw. "You gonna be okay with just the fusspot here?" he asked Ichigo, smirking at the snort of laughter.

"I'm sure that I'll be fine. I have a few things that I want to work on and finish. And with the gifts and such, I'll be fine to just do them along with my school work," Ichigo promised, waving a fry at his guard. "I'm sure that I can pick Vergil's brain for his thoughts on some of the art that I'm supposed to be writing a report on."

"I wouldn't mind helping you with that," Vergil said. He figured that Ichigo was probably going to work hard to distract him while his mate was gone. The younger male was quite intuitive, which didn't really surprise him. He wasn't complaining about the distraction though. "Who are you doing the reports on?" he asked.

Ichigo hummed, wiping at his lips before he got up with a finger wiggling for them to give him a moment. Walking into the living room, he grabbed his tablet before heading back into the dining room, opening the e-mail with the assignment. "I had to choose from a list and decided to do a piece on John William Waterhouse's painting _The Magic Circle_. And I'm doing an essay on Maxfield Parrish and his art work. I also need to create a couple of the outfits in their paintings as a more modern piece for my extra class," he said. He closed the e-mail and tucked the tablet out of the way.

"I know of them both. I rather enjoy their works," Vergil said, smiling slightly. "I would love to help you with your assignments." Ichigo smiled and ate a chip with a nod.

"That would be fine with me," Ichigo said after he swallowed. "How is everyone at home?" he asked, turning back to William with a sweet smile.

William chuckled softly at him. "Ciel is quite grumpy at the fact that idiots are invading his territory while Sebastian has been on the hunt since the first one that followed after you." He idly chewed on a bite of his dinner before he continued. "Undertaker himself is most displeased. He misses the conversations that he has had with you."

"You mean the ones where he calls me a prissy pain in the ass when I destroy his arguments?" Ichigo asked him. He looked at him with a sweet smile before he turned to the two devils. "Undertaker is a Grim Reaper who left the job a long time ago and he likes to drag me into some interesting conversations that I have to stop," he explained. Vergil snickered softly.

"I had wondered why you can deal with Dante and his moods so easily," he teased. He chuckled when his mate made mock noises of being pissed off and hit him on the arm. "You deal with it while you are at home. So now that you are now eighteen, can you claim your family home?" he asked, changing the subject to something he wanted to know.

"Technically, to be a qualified adult in Japan, you need to be twenty to do anything. For me, since I ended up with dual citizenship between England and Japan because of my guardians, I can claim it with a guardian permission," Ichigo said. "Sado has been watching the house for us for the last few years. He goes in, cleans things up, airs things out, changes out protective curtains and sheets, that sort of shit and gets paid for it. All of the important things were put into storage after the funerals though," he told them.

Vergil nodded his head, Dante watching the younger male with thoughtful eyes. "Well, at least today was a good day," Vergil finally said. He smirked at the beaming smile from Ichigo, William giving the redhead an indulgent look.

"I'm here for a few hours yet, Ichigo. If you want to write any letters to people," William said. Ichigo nodded, digging in to eat so he could do that. The three men traded amused looks at just how bouncy Ichigo was even though he was usually so calm.


	9. Chapter 10

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 10

Characters: Dante, Ichigo, some Vergil

Word count: 2014

Warnings: Nothing really. Fluff and wedding portraits

AN: Okay, wow, does time fly or what? So, some news.

May 14: I will be out of town with the girl and won't be posting that week's chapter of this story.

May 21st: Again, not going to be in town. Yes, I have my computer BUT due to the fact that I'd be using public wifi…I don't really want to post shit.

So you'll be getting a chapter of this story on May 7th and May 28th. You'll get your usual mini's on Fridays. So you're not going two weeks without a thing.

Update on mom: She's doing better. It'll be a month on the 19th of May so until then she's relaxing for the most part and feels if she pushes to hard to fast. Dishes are the bane of her existence right now. I'm doing a shit ton of laundry and dishes, some cooking.

So life is okay just busy with a lot of little things.

For now, enjoy all!

* * *

Stepping into Ichigo's sitting area, Dante found the young man was lounging back on his couch, shoes off and toes wiggling in his sock. He was reading a book on Victorian age dresses and suits, making him chuckle at the sight.

"You seem to be obsessed with the Victorian age and how they did shit," he teased, closing the door behind him.

Ichigo hummed and looked up to give him a thoughtful look over the edge of his book. "Considering that my guardians are from the Victorian age, are you really that surprised?" he asked. Placing the well-used thin wood bookmark into his book, he closed it and sat up, letting the book thump onto his coffee table. "That and the style of their dress is interesting. There's a lot of layers and ways of getting into or out of things. I've worn a few of the recreated dresses from that time. I can tell you that I learned how to pull a corset tight all on my own. It was…" he trailed off before smirking. "It was an experience."

"I would not doubt that fact," Dante snorted. He sat down at Ichigo's wave, sprawling out in the chair with a smile. "I have somethin' to ask you," he said after he thought for a moment. Ichigo sat up straight, looking at the other man, head tilted as he watched him before humming.

"And what is it that I can do for you, Dante-san?" he asked, all business. He pulled out a notebook and a pencil from the drawer in his coffee table, having a feeling that he was going to need it. He was proven right when Dante pulled out a large portrait picture, one that was professionally taken but probably on a very tight budget.

Looking at the portrait, he found Dante and Vergil standing together, looking as if they had just been in a wedding. Both men were wearing dark blue suits with white colored shirts, no ties, but all around looking sleek and lovely. Raising his eyes from the picture to the devil, he raised an eyebrow, surprised that Dante had shared such a picture.

"What is it that you want?" he asked. Dante ran his hand through his hair with a huff as he blushed slightly under the gaze of his charge.

"It's me and Vergil's anniversary comin' up soon. In about two months. I want ta do somethin' special for him and figured I could ask if you'd be willin' to help me," he said, rubbing at his head with a sheepish look. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I've seen some of your painted portraits, and I was hopin' you would do a painting of our wedding portrait." He shifted in his seat. "When we first got married, we couldn't really afford a very big picture. Kind of busy on fixing things up with me and the Devil. So, our main wedding portrait ain't much bigger than that. Lady was nice enough to get us the pictures but at the time we were hurtin' for money."

Ichigo hummed again, looking down at the picture. "If you don't mind giving me a couple of days to work it out, I can do something. I'm going to need to see the rest of the pictures from your wedding to. Give me about three hours though to make out a simple sketch and a list of things that I'll need," he said.

Dante smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I can do that," he said. Pushing himself up from the chair, he left the room. Ichigo pushed his wheeled bar stool over to his lighted magnifying glass, taking in the smaller details of the picture. Dante quickly returned with their wedding album and handed it over, Ichigo smiling at him before disappearing back into his bedroom. Dante left again as Ichigo pulled out a large sketchbook and some pencils, sitting down at his table. Going through the pictures, Ichigo noted a young man that looked way too much like his bodyguards not to be someone special to them.

Pulling one picture with the man, he flipped it over and read the name on the back. "Nero, huh? Well I suppose that I should send this name to Ciel. I have a feeling that he is someone special," he mused. Picking up his phone, he took a pic of the photo and sent it off with a text. Putting his phone to the side, he nibbled at his bottom lip in thought as he continued to flip through the pictures.

He found that in the pictures, both of the half-devil's look exceedingly happy. Content with their life and where it was going despite any trouble that they had had in the past. Wanting to capture that for the portrait, Ichigo started to sketch out various ideas of how he wanted to position the two. He left some half done while he left others just basic outlines before he decided that he wasn't happy with it.

Finally deciding on doing a picture based on the picture of their first dance, he sketched out the idea in various forms. Getting the design that fit what he wanted in a few different styles, he started to do some math on how big he wanted the portrait to be. He decided to go with an oblong canvas that he knew he would have to have a custom frame for done. Luckily, he had a few favors he could use from a fellow student to create one if he provided materials.

Checking the store site, he smiled at the fact that they had the canvas that he wanted with a twenty-four-inch height and a ten-inch width. A perfect size and shape for the painting he was doing.

Checking his supplies, he found that he was running low on several things that he was going to use along with just his normal colors. Sighing, he made a full list of what he would most likely be using and what he needed. Finding that quite a few of his more basic brushes that he used often enough were looking ragged, he added them to the list.

Three hours after leaving, Dante came into his room with a take-out container with a box of pasta from the local Italian restaurant that they all enjoyed. He handed it over when Ichigo made grabby hands.

Ichigo suddenly found himself famished, the smell of pasta and sauce making his stomach growl.

Dante chuckled. "How's it goin'?" he asked. He sat down as Ichigo found the provided fork and dug into the Ravioli Florentine. He cut one of the large filled raviolis in half before eating one of them.

As he chewed his bite, Ichigo shoved over the sketch book that he had been practicing the portrait on along with colored pencils. He swallowed his bite and took the offered napkin as Dante looked the sketches over, wiping his mouth. "I rather like that second to last one but it's really your decision on which one you want to be used and how to tweak it," he said before eating the other half.

Dante chuckled at him and looked through the five options but agreeing with Ichigo's choice of pictures. "Can we move his hand a little lower? I know that it was resting right above my ass in that picture and I want to keep that fact in," he drawled. Ichigo snickered and waved his fork at him.

"Yeah, not an issue," he promised after he swallowed his new bite. "I have a list of shit that I have to get before I can do anything though," he said, Dante nodding his head. "I'm not going to charge you for the time and work that'll I'll be doing, like I usually do, but I'm still going to make you buy the materials."

"How about this? I supply you with food that you can eat while working on your projects along with the supplies that you need, and I'll feel good about it," Dante drawled. Ichigo smiled and nodded as he chewed. "Good. Finish that up and we'll get the stuff. Then I can treat ya to that one bakery that you damn near had an orgasm over. I don't think that I've ever seen Vergil blush that way with you moaning over that cake," he teased. Ichigo blushed and glared, before he shrugged.

"You do that, and I'll make sure to get as many deals on the supplies as I can," Ichigo promised. Ichigo easily finished off his pasta before he handed over the container and fork. "I'll let you take that downstairs while I finish my list. I have a few things that I need to buy myself and I want to double check. I also want to buy more of that one set of fabric that I found last time, and I know that they have a fresh stock in."

"I can do that," Dante drawled. He stood again and left Ichigo to do whatever he needed to do before they left. Ichigo quickly finished his list, making sure that everything on both lists was right, checking his account as he stood, smiling at how much there was in it.

With the information he needed at hand, he found his usual coupons, both physical and online, and tugged on his shoes and sweater. Ready to brave the outside world, he headed downstairs, finding Dante waiting for him to go out, ever present guitar case in hand and guns hidden by his mostly closed jacket.

Leaving Devil May Cry, the two climbed into the car, Dante taking him to the store where Ichigo could get everything that he needed and then some. Dante splurged on everything once he had learned just how many hours went into a proper painting. Ichigo explained that between priming the canvas, the base drawing, the first layer of paint, and the rest of the layers plus drying time, it took Ichigo close to two weeks to create such a large painting. And only when it's not quite so detailed. Details just added _more_ time.

Once they were done buying everything that Ichigo needed, he did take Ichigo to the bakery that he liked. They also stopped by one of the stores to pick up some things that they had run out of before heading back to the Devil. Vergil simply watched as they walked in with their supplies. Ichigo just smiled at the curious look that he got as he hauled his canvas up the stairs along with a large bag of art supplies. Dante smirked at his mate and helped the younger male carry the rest of the art supplies up to his room before he put the food away. He took Ichigo's stuff that had been bought for him after he was done.

Coming down, Dante grabbed his own bag of chips, flopped into his chair, and opened the bag while Vergil moved to lean on his desk. "And just what are the two of you up to?" he asked in amusement.

Dante just chuckled at him and patted his mate's leg before he offered him a chip. "You'll find out. Just not right now so don't worry 'bout it."

Vergil just gave his mate a long look as he took a handful of chips before he snorted and stood straight. "I do hope that you bought my favorite chips," he drawled. Dante nodded and ate another chip. Rolling his eyes at his lover, he left his mate to his plans and went to find the bag of chips that he knew would have been put into his cabinet. He found three large bags of them and another flavor that he didn't often get.

Shaking his head, he grabbed one of the bags of chips and a soda before he took his seat at his desk again. He would let his mate and their charge have their secrets for the moment. He had not doubt that they would tell him what they were up to eventually.


	10. Chapter 11

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 11

Characters: Dante, Ichigo

Word count: 1,729

Warnings: Nothing much

AN: Okay, a note.

The next two weeks you won't be getting a chapter. I'm going to be out of town for those two weeks! I will be posting on Friday like normal (this last Friday was just ugh).

BUT! This is the end of the Canon part of the Whisper Story. From here on out, it's fanservice. Just something fun and a thank you for waiting for me to write the next story in this series. I'm working on planning it and I'm up to chapter 12, but I have a lot going on.

So be patient and I will see you all soon!

Sliding his current work in progress into a travel crate, Ichigo clicked his tongue and closed the box, securing the top with a nail to each corner. With that completed, he turned to the clothes that he had piled onto the bed earlier to pack into suitcases. He wasn't really taking much with him on the flight home. Most of his things were being picked up the next day and shipped to their London home.

From there, he would finish his school year and get ready to head to Japan the following August. But he was still going to take his clothes and shoes with him, not wanting to lose any pieces just in case.

Vergil looked in the bedroom from the door and huffed in amusement, taking note of the various crates and boxes that were scattered around, holding projects and everything to complete them. "What are you going to do with all of the furniture that you bought?" he asked as he eyed the shelves.

Ichigo looked up from where he was packing, smiling slightly. "I'm going to leave them behind. I was thinking I'd let you guys use them for future guests and jobs," he said as he packed away the last of his jeans into his duffle bag. "Tomorrow, outside of my clothes and whatever I'm taking with me on the plane, everything is going to be picked up. Then I'll leave the day after. I'll be glad to be home."

"Yes, so Dante told me. Again," Vergil snickered, getting another small smile from the young male. "I am sure that you will be happy to return home and to your school."

"At least home." Ichigo zipped up the duffle bag and dropped it onto the ground, grabbing the large roller suitcase and sliding it closer to him. "I'll be finishing off the school mostly from home, only really going in to use their bigger kilns and do tests. All of my big projects though are now packed and wrapped up in so much bubble wrap that I'm sure that I funded the moving company for a good three months."

Vergil raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "What? Your kiln not big enough?" he asked teasingly. Ichigo pouted at him and batted his eyes.

"I will admit that I am a bit of a size queen. I need it to be big to be really happy," he cooed. Vergil laughed lowly as he ran his eyes over the crates once more. "It will be nice though to finish off a few things. Mostly things for my final projects. It's going to be interesting in the long run though. The teacher who usually runs all the kilns has this odd dislike towards me. I think I know why though."

"Oh? And why is that?" the half devil asked, moving to sit on the Ichigo's work stool. He leant against the work table that he knew Dante would most likely claim as his own once Ichigo was gone.

"Because Ciel is a taken man and doesn't have a use for the female form, even as a mask," Ichigo told him. He finished filling the bag and zipped it up, putting it down next to the duffle. He grabbed his last bag and starting to pack his shoes and bagged up underwear into it. "She doesn't like the fact that he ignored her flirting and turned her down when she hinted at going out together. Ciel then of course turned around and took Sebastian out on a date for their anniversary and he gave me a new kiln. My first one that is."

"I take it that your kilns are some of the better ones?" Vergil asked, smirking. Ichigo nodded. "Well then I'm sure that he had fun tweaking that chick and buying you a great kiln."

"Not just enjoyed doing it. At least buying the kiln," Ichigo chuckled. "He loved it. He took four days to do some research and had it shipped in. It took about two weeks to get shipped and another week to get there, but during that time, he fixed up a spot in my studio so that it wouldn't destroy the floor. Or set fire to anything."

With his packing done, Ichigo started to walk around his room, making sure that he had everything packed away and ready to ship. Vergil watched the way that Ichigo moved, the way that he was relaxed fully, happy to finally go home and be able to focus fully on his schoolwork.

He wasn't going to have to be paranoid that some ass would find him and make him go on the run again.

"Ciel and Sebastian have already sent the last of the payments to us. But…" he started. He trailed off as Dante came to lean in the doorway of Ichigo's bedroom area. "But if you find that you need our services, do not be afraid to call us for help. We have come to like you very much, much more than just a normal job," he continued.

Ichigo paused and stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes flicking over to Dante before a small smile twitched his lips upwards, his face softening. "I think that I just might have to do that. Did...did Ciel and Sebastian tell you why I am in hiding?" he asked, moving to the attached sitting area of the suite.

The mates looked at each other before taking their own seats, staring at Ichigo. "He said something about some idiots hunting you down because of some bullshit," Dante said finally, shrugging and crossing his legs.

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah, that's about the short of it, to quote an American friend of mine. The full story is that my mother was a Quincy and she died when I was six years of age. I didn't know it then, nor did I know that that my father was a Shinigami who had given up his powers to save my mother." He shifted. "I found most of that out after my family was killed, and the rest a few months ago when Undertaker got a hold of some of his old contacts and found the line. We still don't actually know _who_ it was who ordered the hit, but we know that it came from the Seireitei."

"The Seireitei is one of the levels of the Spiritual World correct?" Vergil asked, Ichigo nodding his head. "So, I am to guess that we are officially dealing with the Shinigami instead of just a one off?" His eyes narrowed when Ichigo nodded again. "Are you going to find out who called the hit?"

"One way or the other, yes. Our current plan for now is for me to finish off my high school career, and hopefully before college starts, deal with the assholes who have decided that killing two little girls and a man with no power was a good fucking idea," Ichigo said. He was nearly snarling. "It was just by sheer dumb luck that I was gone with most of my classmates on a trip to Tokyo at that time that saved my life."

Vergil grunted. "I had thought that it was odd that a Shinigami would be so far from their normal patrol routes. But I had just thought that it had been some idiot who had left them," he said. He shook his head. "We've seen them a few times going after deserters who came to this part of the world, but we never thought that they would be so stupid as to try to invade our home."

"I don't think that whoever had given them the orders was really worried about that fact," Ichigo said, slumping in his seat as he crossed his arms over his stomach. "I am still worried that it may have come from their leader, the sou-taicho. Cause if it did, well then I'm a little fucked because some asshole told him about us and he decided that we had to die."

"I've heard some hugely bad things about the way that the Seireitei has been handling those who had power in that area of the world," Dante drawled.

Ichigo's lips thinned out in anger. "From what Grell and Undertaker learned for us, a lot of those calls came from Central 46. It was set-up to make sure that the Gotei 13 didn't have too much power. They're thinking though that kind of backfired on everyone since it looks like the Four Major Clans have a whole shit ton more influence than planned," he said. "I'll be finding out just exactly what is going on and reinstating the fifth clan. I just have to finish some training first."

Vergil gave him a considering look before nodding. "Well, when you have learned what is going on, send us a message and we shall come to Japan as soon as we can," he said.

Ichigo smiled and stood. "That...that sounds perfect. We still have a few months before we need you guys since I'm not heading back to Japan until around August," he told them.

"A few months from now then," Dante grunted, watching his mate as he thought. He sighed when Vergil caught his eye. "Damn it, he's gonna go researching shit now," he grunted when the other man stood.

"Not too much research. I may be able to discover a few things that your Grim Reapers and guardians have yet to learn though. It can only help us all in the long run," Vergil said, walking to the door before pausing. "I shall keep in touch with you via e-mail for the time being though. Do make sure that you check it every so often," he teased Ichigo.

Ichigo huffed and rolled his eyes at that, sticking his tongue out at the half-devil. "Of course. Go to your books while I finish shit off. I know that they call to you. I need to make sure that I did pack everything up and that the last of my stuff will be ready for when I leave," he said. He waved Vergil off while Dante chuckled and stood to help Ichigo move things into the sitting area for tomorrow. Between the two of them, they made sure that everything was packed up and ready to head back to London while still being out of the way.


	11. Chapter 12

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 12

Characters: Dante/Vergil

Word count: 1641

Warnings: Nothing much

AN: Really late chapter but I'm sorry about that. This week was kind of insane with me being sick and then going up to girl's pain treatment because we had to reschedule the darn thing. *sighs*

But enjoy and I'll see you on Monday.

* * *

Staring at the heavily wrapped package that had come out of a protective wooden box, Vergil made a curious sound as Dante set it against his desk. "What in the world is that?" he asked as he eyed his mate and the happy smirk on his face.

Dante just handed him an obviously business class envelope with their names on it. "Here, read this. I commissioned something from Ichigo for us," he said, pressing a kiss to the side of his lover's lips. He was feeling decidedly sappy and his attitude was showing. Their anniversary had been just the day before, and they had done nothing but rest and relax. Vergil had even ignored his need to research to spoil them both.

Vergil gave his lover a knowing look before he opened the letter and sat down on one of the chairs that sat across from the couch. Dante moved the package to sit on the couch instead. " _Dear Vergil and Dante, I am sorry that this is a day late for your anniversary, but I wanted to make sure that this was just right and that the package would survive traveling with Grell._ I did wonder who that red headed man was," he drawled, shaking his head. " _I wanted to thank the both of you for being so willing to protect me during the last few months that I was under your watch and so willing to put up with my many quirks. I know it wasn't that easy to watch me when I really hate being watched every second of every day. Even Ciel and Sebastian sometimes find it hard to watch over me."_

Dante's laugh was soft as he stood next to the package, fiddling with the wrapping and getting it open without having to resort to a knife. "Oh, I can tell you that I wanted to strangle him plenty of times, but he has a good head on his shoulders. And he knows better than to run off, which is more than we can say of others," he hummed.

Vergil smiled at the other man. "This is very true. Anyways, _Vergil, this painting comes from Dante. He gave me several pictures that he wanted me to draw from and I used a bit of creative license. I know that Dante loved it when he last saw it and I hope that you do to._

" _If we do need you, I will be calling you personally. So somewhere around August or September. For the time being, do enjoy your time with your mate, kick some idiot ass, and keep an eye out for anything odd happening around you,"_ he continued to read. He fingered the rather nice parchment thoughtfully. "He is well taught on how to write a letter to not just friends but possible allies."

"I remember that he writes to his friends over in Japan all of the time," Date replied, smiling as the packaging started to slide off of the painting. "Come and see this. I've only really seen bits and pieces, and only the finished product in a picture sent to me," he said. Vergil chuckled and put the letter aside as he stood to walk over to his lover. He helped the other man to remove the framed portrait from the wrapping and leaning it on the couch to look at it in full.

"Oh my," he breathed, recognizing the wedding portrait that they had gotten, even painted. But there was a very notable addition to the picture in the painting. Their child, their only miracle that neither of them had been able to properly raise, had been added. He was looking splendid in a gray suit with a blood red shirt and a gray skinny tie.

Vergil breathed out a sigh, fingers stroking over the elegant, delicate frame work, recognizing the work of one of Ichigo's schoolmates and the son of one of the best carvers out there. He smiled at that.

Ichigo had gone all in on the portrait, copying all of the details and adding their child in with an eye to detail that made it absolutely amazing.

"So, this was what he had been working on for his last month with us," Vergil said, Dante smiling next to him, nodding. "He does beautiful work. I don't know what to say. At all." Dante wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, nuzzling into his neck.

"Well, you can thank Ichigo for the wonderful work for starters. I've already paid him," Dante said, looking at the letter before pulling the second piece of paper free. "Oh, he also got my gift," he said. " _Dante, thank you for the gorgeous gun that you sent me. I have named her Karin and her silencing addition Yuzu. After my sisters. Karin always kicked ass and it was only Yuzu who could get her to quiet down when things needed to be done,"_ he read. Vergil chuckled and smiled, picking the envelope up, pulling out a picture of Ichigo with Karin in his hands.

"Ah, a beautiful gun. Well fitted to his grip," he observed, smiling at the look on Ichigo's face as he played with it.

" _I'm still not really sure on how your gunsmith was able to add a silencer to a gun that looks like she comes from the Old West when pretty women carried deadly guns for protection, but I'm not one to question the mystical. I've already had to use her on an idiot demon, and I can tell you now that spiritual built bullets are so much neater than actual bullets. Not that I don't also love the bullets that come with her,"_ Dante continued to read. " _Just know that if it comes that you need help and we can somehow help you, feel free to call us up. We'll try to help where we can._ Aww, he's so cute," he chuckled.

Vergil chuckled softly as he put the picture on their tack board behind Dante's desk, his eyes trailing over the various pictures that were already attached to the board. Dante had started to take pictures of every one of their friends over the years, and in the last few months, he had added a few pictures of Ichigo to them. One of them even had their young friend laying on the couch under Dante's jacket, his braid trailing over his shoulder and off the couch.

It was a cute picture and one that spoke to Vergil, pulling a small smile from the half-devil as he adjusted it.

"I think that I will name him an official Devil Friend," he mused, using the rather simplistic term for something very important amongst the devils and demons. With their father having been so far up in the hierarchy, and Vergil himself being who he was along with Dante being so strong on his own, their word when it came to those under their protection was law. Dante had only ever claimed Patty under his care, but no one else.

Not even Trish or Lady had that privilege.

And for good reason since being called a Devil Friend meant that person could call on them at any time they felt like and get their help for something without having to pay. Lady and Trish had never been trusted enough not to abuse it, especially since they had proven him right in not trusting them with the way they used him.

Granted Vergil had quickly put a stop to that particular practice once he had fully claimed his mate, but they were still not called Devil Friend. But Ichigo, both half-devils knew that he wouldn't call them on every little thing. He'd already promised to scout out the issue that he was dealing with before he made that call, proving easily that they could trust him with such power.

"You'd think he'd mind?" Dante asked, smirking as his eyes glowed with pleasure. "I know that he has the Grim Reapers at his beck and call, along with the few Quincy that he's run across over the last few years. And I've no doubt that he'll soon have several people in the Seireitei wrapped around his pinkie finger, willing to do his bidding," he teased.

Vergil chuckled at that, crossing his arms as he turned back to the pictures on the cork board. "I do believe that he will feel honored by it. He does like us and respects us just as much as we respect him. It will only add another layer of protection to him."

Dante beamed up at him. "So, once he calls up about what is going on in Japan, we'll go see him either way, do the pact, and tell him just what is going on," he said.

Vergil chuckled, nodding. He wrapped his arms around Dante's waist, pulling him into a slow kiss. "Indeed. It will be interesting to see just how William will react to his sudden surge of energy. Considering the one time that you did it we were stuck in our bedroom for two days and Patty acted like she was on a day long sugar high, it will be fine with such a strong person."

Dante groaned and let his forehead rest on Vergil's shoulder. "Don't remind me." He shuddered. "I still can't get the stains out of that one shirt and I was _lucky_ that I was able to walk, much less do anything else," He huffed. Vergil just smirked smugly. The half-devil rolled his eyes, jabbed his mate in the side, and went to pick up the portrait, intent on hanging it up in a safe space that they could admire it from.

It didn't take them very long to find the perfect spot for it on their walls before Vergil carried his mate off to continue celebrating their anniversary.


	12. Chapter 7B (13

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 7B (13)

Characters: Dante/Vergil, Ichigo

Word count: 1721

Warnings: Nothing much

AN: So tired but I'm going to do some massive amounts of editing and setting things up before Wednesday hopefully.

Please remember that from here on out: IT'S ALL FAN SERVICE. It's not part of the story canon I have okay?

So, enjoy this.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, pulling his hair into a tight braid, Ichigo blushed as the two half-devils looked up at him with twin smirks, noting that he was still in his night clothes. "You two are loud," he pouted. Vergil chuckled as Dante leered at him, watching as the blush spread a bit more over his cheeks. Ichigo huffed and padded towards the kitchen, heading for the coffee pot and coffee that was waiting.

Vergil made a pleased sound as he watched Ichigo walk, enjoying the slight twitch of lean hips as the other man walked, intent on memorizing every move he made. He had noticed that Ichigo walked with a sub-conscious grace that could only ever come from training for long hours. And from what he had learned from Ciel and Sebastian in the few calls between them, Ichigo had been trained by the two demons, and sometimes with some of their allies.

He could feel the way his mate was thinking about something, the tingle of their bond twinging in the back of his mind. The bond was more of an emotional connection with the occasional vision if they needed to in an emergency. It tended to come in handy during jobs, and currently, it was coming quite in handy as Ichigo came out with a cup of fresh coffee, holding the carafe. He topped Vergil's cup of coffee off before taking the carafe back into the kitchen before coming back out with the sugar and cream, adding some more to the cup.

Vergil and Dante found it quite adorable. "Have you two eaten some actual breakfast?" he asked. Vergil shook his head and reached out to stop him from starting to cook.

"Now, don't worry about it, little one. I'll be taking it over for today," he promised. Ichigo just gave him a look and nodded, taking the creamer and sugar back into the kitchen. He came back and curled on the couch with his coffee, Dante leering at him again but he didn't say anything as Ichigo started to wake up.

Vergil stood and walked into the kitchen to create a simple but filling breakfast, deciding to stick with the basic scrambled eggs, toast, and a rather large amount of sausages. He made sure that they were the ones that Ichigo liked the most. He could feel the way Dante's libido took an interest in whatever Ichigo was doing in the living room, bleeding over into his own and prompting him to send a questioning feeling down their bond.

The flash that he got of Ichigo slowly stretching out the kinks in his body made him swallow heavily as his blood heated. He shook his head and saved the eggs from burning on him and started to plate up the cooked food. He could just tell that his mate was holding back on saying something to make Ichigo blush brightly, just to see that pretty pink color spread over tanned cheeks.

Even Vergil had to admit that when Ichigo blushed it was a pretty sight.

Checking his phone for messages, he frowned at the text that came from Sebastian that told him that Ichigo's birthday presents would be coming the day after his birthday. Seeing as it was his birthday, they would come the day after tomorrow. Clicking his tongue, he mentally calculated if they had the money to do what he was thinking about before deciding that yes, they had more than enough to do it.

Vergil had a habit of squirreling away money and he had close to a couple million under various names that was making baby money for them. Most likely, whatever Ichigo bought and whatever they bought for him would only be spending interest.

Smirking to himself, he put the food onto serving dishes and walked out to the living area, handing over the plates and silverware before he smiled for a moment. "Leave the food for a moment please. I'm almost done getting the rest of it," he promised, walking back into the kitchen. He grabbed the fresh pot of coffee, creamer, sugar, jam, and sweet cream butter for the toast, placing it on a tray before he carried it out.

He snorted at finding Ichigo easily wielding a fork and keeping Dante away from the food, scowling slightly. "If I don't get to touch it yet, neither do you, devil-boy," Ichigo huffed at the other man, pulling a chuckle from Vergil as he placed the tray down next to the food.

"You can serve yourself first, Ichigo," Vergil told him, smiling at his mate, knowing that he was rather turned on by the display from Ichigo. Not that he would say a whole lot. "Dante, if you don't mind talking with me when you have your plate, I need to speak about a few things with you."

"Yeah, not a problem," Dante replied, sneaking a few extra sausages onto Ichigo's plate while he was busy with the butter and spreading it over his toast. Ichigo just gave him an amused look, not saying anything, and instead just making himself some more coffee then making Dante's to his preference.

Smiling, Dante ran a hand over Ichigo's braid, teasing his fingers a bit over the visible skin of his neck before he piled his and Vergil's plate full of food. With food in hand, they walked to Vergil's desk, Ichigo sitting on the couch and turning on the TV to help give the two their privacy.

"Ah, before I forget to tell you, Ichigo, Sebastian sent me a text while I was cooking to warn me that your birthday gifts from them will be a bit late. They'll be arriving the day after tomorrow .It seems as if this William is hip deep in some research," Vergil told him, Ichigo nodding.

"That sounds like William. I swear that Grim Reaper needs to be dragged away from the books some days," Ichigo sighed, curling up in the corner slightly, a smile tugging at his lips. "Thanks for making breakfast, Vergil."

Vergil smiled at him. "Of course," he said, returning to his desk with his mate, sitting down when Dante grunted softly at him.

"I swear that he's just teasing us now," Dante sighed, shoving a bite of egg into his mouth, getting an amused look from his lover. "I know that you've noticed the hormones coming from him have gotten a bit more on the sweet side, right? He's coming into his own. Has for about a day."

"From what Sebastian told me when I was taking the job, his power is starting to settle into what it should be. His father had been training him from what he said. As far as they know at least, but there wasn't a lot that he could do until Ichigo's body settled into a proper form," Vergil said, smiling at his mate. The two watching Ichigo stretch out on the couch and eat some toast with eggs and sausage. "We're reacting to that fact and that he will fit well into our bond," he continued. Dante blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" Dante asked. He gazed up at his mate, the look reminding Vergil that Dante had been raised to know the same Demonic and Devilish rules and instincts that he had. He was still teaching him but hadn't gotten around to telling him how a mating worked for a relationship that had more than two people in it.

"What it means is that his power won't quail under our own, but it can mix and help grow our powers while we do the same with his. Should we take him as our mate, or even just as a lover, he would not end up killed or forced out of any bond."

Dante blinked before he smirked, his eyes flicking over to the lounging Ichigo. "Well then, we'll have ta talk with his guardians, won't we? Demons tend to be possessive, and while they're not fuckin' him or plannin' on taking him into their own relationship, they are still possessive over him."

"I will be calling them to speak about any possible relationship status with him while I have you to do something. I want you to take him out on a birthday shopping spree. I will be giving you one of our cards to take him out to any of the shops that he is interested in visiting. Tomorrow, I will be ordering in and we will spend the day with just the three of us. And of course, allowing him to open the gifts that are here," he said.

Dante chuckled before finishing his food of, standing up. "Hey, Ichi," he called out, "how about you get dressed when you're done eating. Vergil gave me access to a card and I feel like spoilin' someone." He walked over to the set out food and grabbed one of the leftover sausages, biting into it.

Ichigo blinked up at him with his fork in his mouth before he pulled it out with a pop. "Is that so?" he asked, blushing lightly at the smirk before the half-devil. "Alright. I could do that. I just need a quick shower before I can dress though."

"Perfect. We'll get some lunch out. What kind of food do you like?" he asked.

"Thai would be nice today," Ichigo said. He finished his own food, piling his used dishes onto Dante's when the half-demon wiggled his plate at him. "Thank you," he said, heading up to his bedroom.

Both devils watched as he walked up the stairs and listened to his door as he closed it behind him. "I am buying him something pretty for him to wear for us," Dante drawled.

"Do make sure it is in our colors," Vergil hummed, getting a nod from his mate. The two shared a smirk before Dante dropped the plates off in the kitchen, leaving clean up to Vergil and heading up the stairs. Vergil finished his own food and pulled out the right card for the spree, already making plans.

If all went well, he and Dante would soon have a new mate in their bed, and they would kill anyone who tried to go after their sweet little future mate. The current idiots wouldn't know what had hit them.


	13. Chapter 8b (14)

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 8B (14)

Characters: Dante/Vergil, Ichigo

Word count: 1574

Warnings: Nothing much

AN: Woot! Yes, I am back to my normal Schedule. Hopefully. Life has been insane and July's Camp NaNoWriMo is coming up. *twitches* So much to do, so little time to do it. *sighs*

Okay, time to write!

* * *

"Now, do you want to tell me why you're paying for everything?" Ichigo asked as he shifted through various shirts that had drawn his attention, looking for something that would fit him. Dante smirked at him and shrugged. He crossed his arms as the shop's attendant watched, holding a few items that Ichigo had decided to try on.

Ichigo just gave him an amused look before turning back to what he was doing. Dante spotted the tailor that he wanted for the job, pulling him aside while keeping an eye on Ichigo, making sure no one got to close to him. Last night had shown him and his lover just how much Ichigo was brilliant and beautiful, even more so with a gun in his hand. But that morning had also show them his softer side, making their Devil's blood perk up in interest.

As he watched Ichigo, he talked about what he was hoping the man could make for him, showing him some of the sketches and sizes that they had gotten from Ciel in the last couple of hours while out and about. It had been a surprise that the two demons had the information and was willing to give it to them, especially for what they wanted to, but they had also learned that Ichigo liked to explore with clothes.

What they wanted to have was something that he already had a few pieces of, but nothing quite like the full set that they were working on getting him.

Smirking and handing over the card once the man had a basic sketched idea, promising to have the sketch done in an hour and the outfit done in a week with his most trusted tailors, Dante paid for it. He also had them start a bill for Ichigo with the same card while he tried on clothes. Walking over to the dressing rooms, he sprawled out while he waited for Ichigo to come out in his first outfit.

He groaned in pleasure, low and soft, when Ichigo came out of the dressing room. He was dressed in a pair of pants that hugged his hips and legs, loosening just a bit down around his calves and ankles, topped with a blood red shirt that teased. He whistled in appreciation, making Ichigo blush as he looked over the outfit in the large mirrors. He went back into the changing room and bought nearly everything that he showed off. Two shirts, a sweater, and a pair of pants not making the final cut.

With items paid for and bags in hand, they went out to the car. Dante put the bags into the trunk before driving to a higher-class art store. He smirked at the nearly orgasmic look on Ichigo's face when they walked in. Ichigo grabbed a large cart and two sets of the stiff solid plastic hand baskets as was his usual routine while Dante grabbed a matching set, following at the other man.

He smiled at just how carefully Ichigo considered each item that caught his attention, starting with the post-holiday things that they still had out, and the whittling section that was near the front of the store. Ichigo idly said that he had noticed that Vergil had a whittling knife that needed replacement. They moved to the fabric store, Dante figuring that Ichigo had spent easily three hundred in that section alone when they left it. He found all sorts of fabrics that he wanted to play with, including some rather nice leather that he had bought nearly six yards of.

They moved through each section slowly, the baskets slowly filling. Ichigo blushingly admitted that he was replacing most of what he had since a lot of his supplies were getting on the old side. "Weren't you talkin' about having to replace your clay tools too?" Dante asked, eyeing the spread of tools that they were standing in front of.

"Yeah. Some of the tools that I have only really keep their shape for so long when you use them hard. Only about a year or there abouts. A few aren't worth buying the more expensive ones since they only last a couple extra months. The ones that I do spend good money on aren't for wet clay anyways," he said, picking out five copies of each tool that he was after.

Dante nodded in understanding and watched as Ichigo turned to the exacto knife blades: four packs of them in varying sizes along with new blades were chosen before he went to look at clays. He grabbed a couple blocks of the red clay that Ichigo used for certain items. It took them just over an hour to get out of the store and when he loaded up the trunk, he had to put some of the things into the backseat since he found no more room left in it.

Ichigo just blushed slightly at that and said that he may have gone a bit overboard. Dante just chuckled, pulling him close and watching him react shyly.

"You know what, how about we just grab the Thai to take home, pick up some new movies, and relax at the house for the rest of the night?" he asked, stroking a hand over Ichigo's hip. Ichigo nodded his head with a smile. "Great. We'll pick up the 'grab and heat' kind of Thai so that it'll be nice and hot."

Ichigo smiled and reached into a coat pocket, pulling out Dante's phone. "That sounds perfect. I'll text Vergil and find out what he wants while you drive?" he suggested. Dante nodded, letting him pull away to slip into the passenger seat. Dante walked around the car and got in to drive.

The text was quickly sent with Vergil sending a "you" back to Ichigo, getting a bright blush as an actual order came after that. Shaking his head, and sharing the order with Dante, the two stopped by a coffee stand for a quick treat. Ichigo bought a mocha with a shot of caramel sauce mixed in and a bit of whipped cream that he stirred into the drink. Dante went with a simple vanilla chai and continued to the Thai restaurant.

The two walked into the restaurant, Ichigo smiling warily at the woman who was standing behind the front counter who greeted them. Dante wrapped an arm around the lean waist of his companion and smirked at the glare that came from her. The younger male just ignored it and ordered several dishes from the 'take and go' menu, taking his time in going over the menu. He also ordered some more traditional dishes just to try before Dante paid.

As they sat in a side booth, waiting for their food, Ichigo tucked himself up against Dante's side while they drank, his legs hooked over the half-devil's. He admitted to himself that he was rather liking the way the man was able to touch him without making him feel uncomfortable. Dante wasn't doing much beyond holding him and resting one hand on his knee when not drinking his coffee. He was enjoying the feeling of safety with the other and knew that it would be the same with Vergil since he had been spending so much time with him.

Once the food was delivered to them in a box, the two left and headed to the nearest place to pick up some new movies, choosing three more that they wanted to see before heading back to headquarters. Vergil smiled at them as they walked in, Ichigo blushing at just how much stuff he was carrying.

"I take it that you two had fun?" Vergil asked. Ichigo nodded his head as Dante put the box of food down onto his mate's desk.

"Yep, a lot of fun," Ichigo said. He squeaked when Vergil pulled him into a hug with a low chuckle.

"I'm glad," he drawled. Ichigo sighed, relaxing, and wrapped his arms around Vergil's waist in a loose hug before they pulled apart going with his instincts. "Let me help Dante bring everything up to your room. Can you heat up the food?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled and nodded as he picked up the box. "Not an issue," he replied, winking at the two. The half-devil's watched as he walked into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind him.

"Damn," Dante huffed. He cleared his throat and shoved the lust that had rose, ignoring it until he could deal with those thoughts. He would pounce his mate and get fucked, but later.

"Indeed," Vergil drawled. He gathered himself back together before walking outside with his mate and grabbing more of the things from the shopping trip. The two carried everything into the living room first, and once the trunk was empty, they hauled it up the stairs. Ichigo came out and moved some of the lighter bags up to his room before heading back into the kitchen.

Once that was done, Ichigo decided that he would unpack things later, after dinner. Or the next day. They gathered the food and laid it all out before settling on the couch, Dante and Vergil sitting on either side of Ichigo. They made sure that he had first pick of the food before slipping in the first movie, the two men smirking that he was comfortable enough to curl up with his plate between them.

It was looking good so far.


	14. Chapter 9B

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 9B (15)

Characters: Vergil, Ichigo, Dante

Word count: 1357

Warnings: Nothing much

AN: Woot! A chapter on time for once.

Now I do laundry. *shudders*

* * *

The next day, Ichigo's birthday, he woke up and slowly stretched out his body with a slow groan. He worked his way free of the bedding, the smell of food coming from downstairs, pulling him from his bed and into a shower. It didn't take him long to shower and dress in a pair of comfortable, stretchy pants, topped with a giant shirt that fell off one shoulder. He brushed out his hair and decided to just leave it loose for the time being.

Heading down the stairs, he yawned as Dante caught sight of him and smirked, knowing just where the shirt he was wearing had come from. "Vergil was wonderin' where that shirt went off to," he drawled, Ichigo looking down at his shirt before he shrugged.

"It's well known that I often steal shirts. It's kind of an odd habit that I've kept from my baby years," he admitted, something in his soul laughing. The laugh was more of a faint feeling than an actual sound wanting to admit out loud that wearing something drenched in their power and scent made him feel safer than even a gun at hand. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

Vergil came out of the kitchen, coming to a standstill and eyeing the way lightly tanned shoulders were shown off by the shirt. He smiled. "I ordered in this morning. From that one restaurant that you liked the last time we ordered breakfast," he said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Applewood bacon?" Ichigo asked, smiling.

Vergil nodded in reply. "Along with those maple sausages that you enjoyed, and Dante's strawberry waffles. A few other things too," he said, waving a hand to the kitchen. "We're sitting in the breakfast nook this morning. I also happened to pick up some new coffee that I had at my favorite coffee shop."

"Is it that vanilla caramel that you got last time?" Ichigo asked as he walked past Vergil. He missed the way the devil's stared at his ass he walked past them. Dante chuckled, nodding, and headed after, sniffing as Vergil pulled the food out of the oven. Ichigo hummed and pulled down three coffee cups and matching juice glasses. He laid them out onto the table, smiling at the fact that the plates and silverware were put out already.

Dante pulled out the juices and poured each person's favorite juice, starting with Ichigo and his mango pineapple that he seemed was obsessed with. Once that was done with, he poured them coffee while Ichigo waved Vergil off, grabbing the creamers and sugar to go with the coffee.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Dante asked as he nudged Ichigo to sit in the booth.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at him and slipped into the middle, knowing that the brothers would rather surround him while they sat in the breakfast nook. "I have to finish off a report for one of my classes today. I'm comparing the original Friday the Thirteenth and the reboot version. I think that the reboot is more of a reboot of the first four original movies instead of just the first movie," he said, shrugging. He watched as the brother's placed plates of waffles, pancakes, fluffy eggs, hash browns, sausage, thick cut bacon and a toaster onto the table along with bread, soft sweet cream butter, and jams and jellies. "We're making our own toast?" he asked, eyeing the toaster.

"Yes, we are," Vergil chuckled as he slid into the booth on one side of Ichigo. "I bought a loaf of that nut bread you like," he admitted, holding it up with a smile. Ichigo made a happy sound and took it, opening it before pulling out four slices, loading the toaster before setting it and pressing the lever down.

"Thank you," Ichigo said, hugging the devil around his waist with a smile, pulling away to look over the options laid out. He finally placed some of the hash-browns, eggs, bacon, a waffle, and a couple pancakes onto his plate, snagging two slices of the toast, Vergil grabbing the other two. With the toaster free, Dante made two slices of his preferred honey wheat toast. The two brothers then served themselves, Ichigo waiting for Vergil to cut into his pancake before he picked up one slice of bacon.

"So, are we going to just be watching horror movies for the day?" Dante asked before he shoved a bite of waffle into his mouth.

"As long as you don't mind just hanging out with me," Ichigo said. He swallowed his bite of bacon before he dipped it into some of the blackberry syrup that he had poured onto his waffle and pancakes.

Dante snorted, giving Ichigo a look as he chewed. "I don't mind. It'll be a nice change to just relax for a few hours," he drawled. "Vergil here ordered a bunch of stuff from your grocery lists, but he wasn't able ta get everything. Might need to take ya to the grocery store for the rest if you want."

Ichigo hummed, nodding as he chewed on his bite of food before he swallowed. He took the creamer offered from Vergil with a smile. "I don't mind doing that. We can probably do it around five. Does that sound alright?" he asked.

Vergil nodded in agreement. "That's not a hardship really," he said, Ichigo shifting and nodding. "I'll show you what I was able to order. It should be delivered in about an hour or so," he warned him.

"Just how long have the two of you been up?" Ichigo asked as he added creamer to his coffee. He put a couple of sugar cubes in it before stirring with a spoon.

"Eh, only a few hours," Dante said. He made his own cup and tested it, nodding his head with a smirk at the taste. Ichigo made a soft considering sound and relaxed between them, his eyes closed as he held the cup. He made soft sounds of delight each time that he took a sip of his coffee. Dante shared a knowing look with his mate, smirking and turning back to his own meal as Vergil shifted in his seat.

They all finished breakfast just as the groceries started to arrive, Dante leaving Vergil and Ichigo to clean up the dishes while he signed for them. The two put the extra food away in containers in the refrigerator. They would most likely eat everything the next morning.

Dante helped the delivery guy carry things in, placing everything onto the cleared counters as Ichigo loaded the dishwasher. He took over the rest of the clean-up while Vergil started to put things away. Ichigo slid onto a barstool with a roll of his eyes and the grocery list set up before him.

Dante called out each item that he put away, Ichigo marking it off with a red pen. After they finished, they returned back to the living room, the younger of the three laying back against Dante's chest, rather enjoying the way that it felt under his back. Vergil loaded the movie up in the DVD player. "Are you comfortable?" the redhead asked, tilting his head back to stare up at Dante.

"Extremely. You're rather light, you know that, right?" Dante asked, getting a snort from Ichigo.

"If you ask Grell, I'm supposedly a heavy pain in his ass, but you didn't hear that from me," Ichigo huffed, getting a low chuckle from the other man. He blushed at the way it rumbled against his back. "Movie for now so that I can watch it, finish my notes, and then shop before we do dinner?" he asked.

"Yep." Ichigo wiggled around and found a new comfortable position. Dante hummed and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist, just letting it lay there without really holding onto him.

Ichigo groaned when Vergil's phone rang, pouting at it as he and Dante sat up enough for the half-devil to grab it and answer it. "Hello?" Dante greeted.

Fifteen minutes after the start of the call, Ichigo was blushing brightly as he pressed his face into his knees, Vergil finishing speaking with his guardians.


	15. Chapter 10B (16)

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: 10B (16)

Characters: Ichigo, Dante, Vergil

Word count: 1,597

Warnings: Nothing much

AN: I…hate…editing. So very much. Ugh!

A reminder, all chapters with B along with the chapter means this is fanservice and not canon to the main story. Thank you.

And enjoy.

* * *

Sighing, pulling his blankets from his bed and carefully piling them up in his arms, Ichigo left his room. Walking out of his room and down the hall into Vergil's and Dante's room, he moved around the bed. He smiled when he found them laying out a thick futon mattress near it before he shook his head.

"I really am sorry that you're gonna have to deal with me in your room for a few days," he said. "This is going to kill your sex life hard for a bit."

Vergil just shook his head and stood from his crouch, moving to take the blankets from him while Dante finished moving the futon into place, putting the pillows onto it. "As we told you earlier, it's not an issue. I promise you. We will deal with this just as we have dealt with everything else that has come our way," he said. "Including dealing with our sex life."

Ichigo sighed and nodded his head, kneeling next to Dante and the futon mattress, rearranging his pillows into a better nest for himself. He took the offered blankets from Vergil and returned to making his bed, spreading the thinner blankets down first along with the flat sheets.

The two lovers watched as he worked on setting up his bed, thinking about the call that had come just an hour before. They could remember just how things had come to this, when Ciel had called them the night before. He had requested that they keep Ichigo as close to them as they could at all times, covering his power signature with their own. It seemed as if there had been a few scanners in London that had caught some signatures of the people that they were watching for.

He had ended that request with a warning that it would probably include having to sleep in the same room and going with him when he took a shower.

Ciel had already sent the extra pay that had come with the constant hovering, but for the two of them, they would have done it without the pay. It was making it a lot easier for them to court the young man. Ichigo didn't know yet but they had started with the shopping trip the day before, outside of his shopping spree, and the first gift had been bought by Dante. They both knew that they would end up going to help Ichigo with the idiots who were trying hard to kill him for whatever reason. But that would be a concern for later.

After they had claimed him for their own.

For the moment though, they still had a few hours yet before they had to go to bed for the night. "How about we return to our movie for the moment and relax some more?" Vergil suggested. He smiled when Ichigo sighed and stood before stretching.

"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea," Ichigo said as he shoved his braid over his shoulder before he frowned. "Damn it. I just remembered that I need to shower tonight, and now I need to have one of you with me," he whined.

Dante just chuckled at him as he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's lean waist. "Don't worry 'bout it, Ichi. We won't look at ya while ya shower," he promised. He didn't tell him that he really wanted to peek at him while showering. But he would respect his privacy for the moment.

Ichigo just eyed him, obviously not really believing him. "Right. Movie for now. Shower later." The three headed back down stairs and into the entertainment room, Ichigo once more settling back against Vergil on the couch, using him as a pillow. Dante took over the other couch, sprawling out on it as he restarted the movie. His eyes flicked over to Ichigo as their charge expanded on his notes while watching. Vergil made an occasional comment or observation to expound on whatever note Ichigo had made.

Lunch was a simple one: Vergil made fingers foods, along with hot ham and cheese sandwiches for the three of them. When it came to dinner, Dante ordered a mix of Thai and Chinese from the two places that they enjoyed most, agreeing that the local Japanese left a lot to be desired. Ichigo stayed, mostly, on the couch during the meals, Dante or Vergil staying with him while the other brother moved about their home. They took the chance to check on the wards that had been laid, making sure that they were up to date.

They had to make sure that the wards were still strong enough to warn them if some idiot tried to get in the old-fashioned way. They had neglected to do that when Ichigo had first arrived, not even thinking about it.

After dinner and the two movies, Ichigo put his notes into a binder with the rest of them. With that, they looked at the cake. Ichigo shook his head. "I need a shower more than I need a piece of cake," he admitted, Vergil and Dante chuckling at him. The mates quickly discussed who would be the best choice to go with him, finally deciding that Dante would be there for the first shower. Vergil would update a few of the wards, knowing that they were good after the looking earlier, but that they could be better.

Dante grabbed one of his guns and followed after Ichigo, watching as he found his bath supplies and new clothes before heading for the mate's private bath. He had decided that since it was bigger, there was a bench for his guard, and the shower had frosted glass that it would be the better of the two.

Dante sat on the bench that they usually put their weapons on while he watched Ichigo put his clothes over the towel rack along with his towels. He stashed the rest of his stuff in the shower stall itself before checking the bathroom hamper. Finding that it was empty, he nudged it closer to the stall before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Dante continued to watch him do everything with some amusement even as a slim hand poked out a couple of times to drop the dirty laundry into the hamper to be dealt with later. It didn't take the lean shadow long to turn on the water and step under the head.

Dante found the book that Vergil was working on whenever he had to soak away aches and pains, but didn't start reading it yet. Instead, he allowed his imagination a bit of freedom to play out what was happening in the shower from the shadows that played over the door. He could imagine how Ichigo's hair was darkening under the water, becoming heavy with it, plastering to the soft skin that was often hidden away by his clothes.

He could see in his mind the way the water would slide down a strong chest, over his back and hips, running along the dips and curves of the other male's body. Vergil poked his head into the bathroom and gave his mate a look, getting an innocent smile from him before shaking his head. "Ichigo, I looked and we're out of your caramel popcorn. We do have kettle, cheese, or butter popcorn instead. I can go get more from the store, but the place that carries your favorite brand won't be open until tomorrow and I dare not leave very long."

Ichigo opened the door just enough to look around the edge of it, the mates smiling at the suds that he had in his hair. "Cheese will do fine. And I do need to get to the store tomorrow anyways for a few other things," he said before he closed the door again. He went back to his shower.

Vergil chuckled. "Then we shall go shopping tomorrow, and stock up on some new movies for the next few days too. Along with anything else that we think we might need. I would like to stay in as much as we can," he said.

The sound of Ichigo sighing as he rinsed out his hair came to their sensitive ears. "That'll work. I can work on my arts as long as you are either willing to hang out in my room or help me move things downstairs. That way you're not bored while I'm working," he called out.

Dante snorted at that. "We can do that tomorrow, no issue. Before going out," he said. They could see Ichigo's shadow nodding his head and shared a look. "Do we need to stop to anywhere outside of our normal place?" he asked.

"Do you think that they'll have some heavy-duty plastic that I can lay down on your floors so I don't end up splattering them with paint, glaze, and clay?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so. And if they don't, at least not the sizes you'd want, we can stop by a hardware store," Vergil said. He pulled out of the bathroom after giving his lover another look. Dante just snickered and opened his book, working on keeping a tight hold on his imagination for the moment. He was sure that it wouldn't really take Ciel and Sebastian very long to find the scanners and destroy them. It wouldn't be very long before the two mates could fuck without worry.

And if they were able to get Ichigo into their bed before that day, then it would just be the cherry on top of the sundae.


	16. Chapter 17

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: B (17)

Characters: Dante/Vergil, Ichigo

Word count: 1,469

Warnings: Nothing much

AN: Last week was the week of fuckery and cleaning. Okay? I was so busy I forgot to post things. I admit it.

Sorry.

* * *

Dante shifted on the bed onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow as he frowned heavily, something waking him up. His mind figured out that the something was a soft sound just on the edge of his senses. Lifting his head up, he frowned as he blinked at the soft shuffle of fabric against his skin. Vergil sat up next to him on the bed before he looked over the edge and down at Ichigo.

"Fuck, nightmare," Vergil said as he slid out of their bed. He knelt down onto the futon mattress next to Ichigo with a sigh.

Dante pushed himself up on the bed and slid over to Vergil's side of the bed, watching as his mate shook Ichigo's shoulder gently, waking him up. The young man shot up into a sitting position with a gasp and wide eyes. Ichigo looked around the room before they landed on Vergil, flicking them up to Dante before they went back to Vergil.

"Vergil?" Ichigo breathed, the silver haired man smiling as he brushed his fingers through soft, loose hair.

"Hey there. You back with us now?" he asked. Ichigo shuddered but nodded. "Good. Nightmare?" Ichigo nodded again. "What was it about tonight, little one?"

Ichigo swallowed, rubbing at his face as Dante slipped down out of the bed and left the room to allow his mate to calm Ichigo down while he made some tea.

"It's one of those twisted versions about when I found my family. This time though I watched it happen," he said, looking up at Vergil. He curled his legs closer, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I...it was like I knew _exactly_ how it happened and who did what. It doesn't really help that that I was given the file on the investigation when I asked Ciel and Sebastian to. The report done by Yusuke-san was a step by step report as far as they figured the murders happened." He sighed. "The nightmares change, and I've been missing a couple of my therapy appointments since I'm not at home. It's not as bad as when I first came under Ciel's and Sebastian's watchful eyes though. It helped me then and it's still helping me to go in once or twice a month. It's just that sometime the nightmares pop up hard and toss me for a loop when I'm stressed out."

Vergil made a soft understanding sound as he pushed back Ichigo's hair out of his face, smiling at the curious look on his face. "Come on. Up into the bed with you," he finally said. Ichigo just blinked up at him. Vergil's smile turned into a smirk and he swept Ichigo, including his blankets, up into his arms before he turned to the bed, placing Ichigo on it.

Ichigo squawked as he was lifted onto the bed, complaining and wiggling when he was set down, shoving his blankets down and pulling them from under him. He knew that he wasn't going to be leaving the bed once the half-devil slid in next to him, making him huff at him. "Did you really have ta pick me up like that?" he asked.

Vergil chuckled at him. "Yes, yes I did," he drawled. The smirk softened into a soft smile, reaching down to grab Ichigo's pillows and handing them over to him. "Come on, settle in," he said, handing the pillows over, tugging Ichigo closer.

Ichigo sighed as he arranged his pillows so that he could prop himself up slightly, settling against Vergil, enjoying the way a broad hand ran down his side. Dante strolled back in with a cup of tea in his hand, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, I can see just how this is going to work," he teased as he carried the cup over, enjoying the way the two looked. Ichigo shifted enough so that he could take the cup without it dropping or dripping everywhere. "I leave you alone to calm our little one down while I make tea to help soothe him, and you shanghai him for a snuggle or two."

Vergil just gave his mate an amused look over Ichigo's head. "He is indeed very nice to snuggle, so yes, yes I did," he teased. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he sipped his tea, sighing when Dante slid in behind him with a smirk for his mate. He could feel the smugness radiating and knew the man was smirking.

Dante shifted behind Ichigo, moving so that he could fully press up against the lounging Ichigo's back, humming when he felt the last of the tension in Ichigo's body let go. He smiled, knowing that Ichigo was feeling safe as he was surrounded by their power and scent, an instinct that they liked. He gathered the long hair that had somehow escaped from the braid Ichigo wore and moved it out of his way, nuzzling into the soft neck that was exposed as he settled against the pile of pillows for the moment.

Ichigo just let him do what he felt like doing, sipping tea and content with things for the moment.

Dante looked up to his mate, catching the man watching them with half-lidded, content eyes as he relaxed. He smiled at him and pressed a kiss to the soft skin that was barely exposed by Ichigo's night top. Ichigo hummed and shifted slightly between the two males, smiling into his mostly empty cup before he handed it off to Vergil to put aside, blinking sleepily at him.

Vergil clamped down on his physical response to such a look and took the cup to put it onto the side table, pushing at his mate's hip with a smile. "Move enough so that we can move Ichigo into the middle and get him settled into bed. He looks to be about ready to fall asleep on us, and we wouldn't want to disturb him when he does sleep," he said. Dante nodded.

Pulling away from Ichigo enough to slide down and back, Dante smiled when his mate arranged the pillows for Ichigo, moving him to lay more in the middle of the bed. Pressing Ichigo between them, making sure that they were still giving him room so that he didn't feel claustrophobic. The fact that Ichigo hated tight spaces was one reason why he had such a large room to himself.

Ichigo just yawned and rubbed at his face against the pillows under his head, curling up slightly.

Vergil blew out a slow breath as he smoothed a hand through soft hair. He smiled at the sleepy murmur as Dante carefully re-braided his hair. The younger of the two smiled and pulled the heavier blankets over them once Ichigo had shifted the light weight blankets around until he was happy with them. They watched as he fell asleep, nearly melting into the bed as his breath evened out, curled up and perfectly happy with being between them.

Waiting just over half an hour, making sure that he kept his body's response to having his mate and Ichigo in the same bed under control, Vergil slipped out of the bed. Dante watched as he headed for the bathroom to take a well-deserved, very cold shower, knowing that he and Vergil were going to have to work on getting Ichigo comfortable with them. He had no doubt that it wouldn't take them very long.

But until that time, he and Vergil would only be able to have stolen moments to indulge in some alone time, as proven when he followed his mate, closing the door behind him. Dante grunted as he pushed Vergil against the sink and pressed against him, showing the older man just how affected he had been along with his mate. As he came and bit into his mate's bottom lip, Vergil growled as Dante returned the favor with his mouth.

Once they were done, they cleaned up, Vergil decided that with an early morning, he should just take a shower before heading down. Dante went back to bed, chuckling when he had found that Ichigo had moved to curl around Vergil's pillow and laid his head on Dante's pillow. Moving Ichigo back around so that he could get in, he slipped back into the bed and held him close.

He would never admit to it, denying it hard and fast, but he wanted to hold those he saw as his close, and Ichigo was his. His protective instincts had been kicked up quite a few notches when he had given up their child so many years before. Even more so since Ichigo had walked into their lives. He smiled when the younger man sighed and nearly buried himself in his arms and the blankets, falling asleep while his mate took his shower.

Things were looking very promising.


	17. Chapter 14B (20)

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: B (20)

Characters: Dante, Vergil, Ichigo

Word count: 1391

Warnings: Nothing much

AN: I am dead and this is two weeks late. But that is fine. Gives me time to actually get the next story edited, and get the story after that finished. *twitches on the ground* My body hurts and this month is going to be stupidly busy for a while. *sighs*

But I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"He looks rather happy to be laying there," Dante drawled as he walked into the bedroom that he shared with his mate, finding that Ichigo was curled up against Vergil. He had gotten away early and drove home just in time to find the two in bed already. It looked as if Ichigo had stolen one of his few t-shirts that he liked to wear on occasion to sleep in.

Smirking, he put his various weapons onto their stands, making sure that they were all cleaned before he stripped out of his clothes. Ichigo muttered a little as he turned over onto his other side, pulling Dante's pillow close as he went back to sleeping peacefully.

"He couldn't sleep alone for some odd reason," Vergil drawled. The tone got an amused snort from his mate.

"Yeah. Right," Dante snorted, hunting down a pair of sleep pants. "I'm takin' a shower then I'll be back," he said. Vergil hummed and watched as he walked into their bathroom, settling back onto the bed again and tugging Ichigo closer. He hadn't lied when he had told his mate that Ichigo had trouble sleeping alone now.

The young man had tossed and turned for a good hour after they had gone to bed while Vergil had worked on something at his small bedroom desk that was mostly tucked away. When he had gone to bed himself, he had lifted Ichigo from his futon and put him into the bed. He had then changed into his own night clothes and crawled into the bed to drape himself over Ichigo.

It hadn't taken Ichigo very long after that to fall asleep with a smile, happy to be curled up with the other man. That had been the first night that Dante had been gone on his mission, the second night going much easier with them just getting into the same bed. And now that Dante was there, Ichigo would be surrounded by the two of them.

Staring down at the braid that was trailing down Ichigo's back, Vergil stroked a hand over the lean hip, watching with a smile as Ichigo wiggled, the shirt riding up. He was rather pleased over the fact that their third had decided to forgo anything under his shirt for the night. He had been kind of surprised to find very light scars on one hip, looking as if they had been made by small blades.

Ichigo had admitted during that shower that he had gone up against some asshole with a zanpakuto when he had been in China over the summer of his seventeenth year. The guy had apparently thought that he had been a hollow because of his festival mask and outfit. Luckily Claude, who had been taunting Sebastian for some reason, had put a stop to that. Even more lucky was that Ichigo had been wearing a wig, his natural power filtered because of a retired Grim Reaper named Undertaker. He had gotten away with acting like a scared kid who had been out and about with his guardians.

The story had been interesting to Vergil and had made him want to find the asshole who had _attacked_ an innocent just because of a mask and some power.

He had idly wondered aloud just how fucked up Seireitei had become after his father's visit so many decades ago.

Smiling at Dante, he shifted slightly as his mate walked around the edge of the bed, running a hand through his now damp hair and slipped into bed on Ichigo's other side. Ichigo simply sighed and shifted to rest his head on his shoulder when Dante took his pillow back, muttering in his sleep before he went limp again.

"I seem to be behind on cuddles compared to you," Dante teased. Vergil rolled his eyes before he moved to lay on his side so that he could press up against Ichigo's back, propping himself up on one elbow.

"I have found that it stops him from overthinking at night. I've also set up a desk in Ichigo's room so that he can have the proper space to work on his bigger art projects. You can work there when I head into town later to do a few things," Vergil said. He got a small smile from his lover as Dante wiggled around a bit, relaxing on the bed.

"What things?" Dante asked as he slipped an arm under Ichigo's hip, resting his hand on one thigh. His head came up to stare at the spot that his hand was resting on and blinked. "He's not wearing boxers or anything else underneath?" he asked.

Vergil snorted softly. "He hasn't since last night," he told his mate, shaking his head. "And yes, I do have to head into town. I need to pay some bills and update some paperwork."

"What kind of paperwork are you doing?" Dante asked absently. His hand was slowly petting the smooth skin under it, finding the small scars and massaging at them with a thoughtful look.

"I need to update our wills and insurance forms. Or at least start to update," Vergil said. He smirked at the wrinkled nose, Dante remembering just how much of a bitch it had been to find proper insurance coverage since they were self-employed. It was an interesting policy that Vergil had found through the hidden world but it worked well. Should something happen where they couldn't continue their jobs, they would be set for life.

Or if they died, their left behind mates would be set for however long they lived. Which, as it was, was looking as if it would end up being a very long time.

"I want to place Ichigo on our policy if he becomes our third. As long as you think that he would make a good fit for a more permanent part of it," Vergil said, smiling as Dante gazed down at Ichigo.

"Yeah, I think he'd make a good forever third," he finally said, shrugging and pressing a kiss to the top of Ichigo's head. "He already dislikes anyone who takes us away from his side. Don't think that I didn't see the amazing pout on his face when I was called by Trish," he teased.

Vergil chuckled. He leant over Ichigo and kissed his mate, pulling away with a smug air. "Good. I think we should ask him what he wants to do soon. Either way, I do believe that we'll be following him to Japan to help him with his tasks. He wishes to put that part of his past to the side, I believe, and he doesn't want any other families out there to be hurt in such a way."

Dante chuckled as he licked his lips. "Yeah, we can do that. Not an issue." He smiled softly. "What exactly are we going to do?" he asked, Ichigo shifting as he wrinkled his nose.

"I'm gonna head to Seireitei, find out who put a hit out on my family and squish 'em like a bug," he husked. He lifted his head and blinked at them. "Why are we talkin' about my future plans?" he asked.

Vergil chuckled as he leant over to press a kiss to Ichigo's neck, the two devil's smiling at the soft hum of pleasure that came from their future third. "Just discussing what we want to do to help you with your issue with them," he said.

Ichigo hummed, wiggling around to throw a leg over one of Dante's. "M'kay. Sleep now though," he huffed, laying back down and again, going limp against Dante's body.

The two men chuckled at him and shook his head. "He's so easily soothed," Vergil mused, Dante smirking.

"With two hot men wrapped around him like this? Are you that surprised? Anyone would sleep well," he teased. Vergil rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow, trying to silently suffocate his mate, making the other man flail.

Ichigo growled something in Japanese, shoved Dante off the bed, and turned into Vergil, shoving him over to move back to the middle of the bed again. Pouting as he crawled back into bed, Dante cuddled up against Ichigo, Vergil trying to smother his snickering. He didn't want to get too loud or disturb their red head.


	18. Chapter 15B (21)

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: B (21)

Characters: Vergil, Dante, Ichigo

Word count: 1373

Warnings: Nothing much, some talk of relationship's

AN: In an attempt as to make sure that I actually can update this week, I'm posting this a week early.

What happened last week?

I am helping my girl move. That includes a lot of cleaning, packing and cursing over garbage. That's about normal for me though, so yes. *twitches* I was doing a lot last week and trying hard not to die when I got home.

So I'm sorry that I didn't post last week. Thus me posting here early.

* * *

The next morning found Ichigo crawling out of bed with Vergil taking up a spot on the bench while he took a shower. After he was done, Vergil took his turn while Ichigo ignored the smirk that Dante gave him as he dressed. With that done, they heated up the leftovers from the day before, cleaned up after breakfast, and went to Ichigo's room.

Vergil settled at the small table that he had turned into his office desk, sticking his phone on its charging base, hooking the headset into it, and turned his laptop on. Dante on the other hand sprawled out onto the love seat that Vergil and Ichigo had brought up from downstairs and stuck out of the way, book in hand.

As Ichigo pulled out his new clay project, which the two half-devil's found out were a set of holiday based ornaments, Halloween being his current focus, Vergil sat back in his chair. "I believe that we should talk about what we're going to be doing soon," he said after watching Ichigo set his table up.

"Oh? Do you have some plans that I should know about?" Ichigo asked him, looking over at them. "I kind of figured since you two have been jumping me at random times," he teased, blushing slightly at the dual leers. "The two of you don't look like you would have sex with your clients without good reason."

Vergil chuckled, shifting in his chair as he crossed his legs. "Indeed," he said. His eyes trailed over Ichigo as he pulled his wheeled bar stool close to his high work table. Ichigo moved his detail glass to hover over the current ornament as he waited. "We have been thinking of following after you when you return to London before joining you in Japan."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked as he picked out the tools that he wanted to use, laying them out on a raggedy towel so that they wouldn't get away from him. He flipped on a light and poured water from a jug into a miniature bucket, and into a spray bottle before he spoke again. "And what is it that you're planning on doing while there?" he asked as he carefully dug into his flat ball of semi-dry clay with a thin pick.

"Well, we're hopin' to get laid, protect you some more, and start up a proper relationship," Dante drawled. He smirked when Ichigo jerked his head up and narrowed his eyes as the half-devil. "What? It's the truth."

"Just be lucky that you are so far away from me," Vergil told him, shaking his head with an amused smile playing over his lips. He rolled his eyes. "But my mate is correct. We wish to start up a relationship with you. As you have experienced, when a devil finds someone that is worth their time, they tend to...well I suppose that you can say, test their sexual compatibility. Emotions are needed, yes, but they are just the start."

"As devils, even just half-devils, we need to find out if we can trust a person if we find 'em sexually attractive. We need ta know that they have our back in fights and in life," Dante drawled, waving a hand as Ichigo put his tool down. "That and that they can keep up."

"And what? You think that I can do that and that you can trust me?" he asked, waving a hand between the two of them.

"We have seen you when you practice your katas. And the fact that you hold a gun like it's second nature? Yep," Dante chirped. His smirk spread as Ichigo huffed at him, smoothing the clay down with one wet finger. "It's all up ta you, Ichi, if this relationship goes anywhere."

Ichigo sighed as he sat back in his chair, staring at the two devils. He had spoken at length with Ciel and Sebastian about the different between Devils and Demons when he had learned who his guardians would be. He had learned that Devils were created from souls that had tried to do good by doing bad, Demons had always been. But both had a lot of instincts that were the same, including when it came to mates, lovers, friends, and family.

Slumping in his bar stool, he pushed the seat back and forth with one foot on the footrest, thinking about it. "I suppose that I could try that. But I can't promise anything. All things considered, I am still kind of young."

"Oh, we know that you are. We're offering you a relationship for however long that will last. Feelings may change for all of us over time. We may fall in love, we may find that we don't work out at all. For now, just think of what we are doing as a way to figure out things while having a bit of fun and exploring all the possibilities," Vergil said, smiling, pleased with Ichigo's acceptance.

Dante smirked as Ichigo stood up and walked over to Vergil, leaning over slightly to press a soft kiss to the silver haired man's lips. The two exchanged lazy pecks before Ichigo pulled away with a smile. He hummed happily when the redhead walked over to him to do the same, their younger third pulling away before he smacked Dante upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dante whined, rubbing at the side of his head with a pout. Ichigo just gave him a look over his shoulder as he walked to the table.

"You do need to learn something called subtlety. I think that your brother took all the genes for it before the two of you were born," Ichigo teased as he sat down once more. "I suppose that I'll have to get used to that since we're...what? Dating?" he asked, looking to Vergil.

"For the moment, yes. And, yes to having to deal with his lack of subtlety," Vergil said, turning to his paperwork while Dante pouted at the both of them.

"Damn it. There's now two of ya," he moaned. Ichigo shook his head while Vergil snickered at him. "Why am I attracted to the snarky ones?" he asked.

"Because we tend to be strong in personality and you like that," Ichigo said. He placed his pumpkin onto a wheeled stand, going back to carving it out as he smiled at the soft whine from the other man. He had a good feeling that dating the two half-devils was going to be fun and exciting. And amusing.

There was just something about the two men that drew in a person, Dante more so than Vergil in some ways, and he wasn't immune to that. He already knew that the mates were good in bed, as much as someone with very little experience could tell, but he knew it. He had after all kissed others while he was figuring out his own sexuality. But he had always found them lacking.

Pausing in his movements, tool hovering, he smirked softly. He wondered if he should tell them that being half Shinigami and being so close to the spiritual world on his mother's side, meant that he wasn't very normal. In a lot of ways. After all, his soul could pop loose of his body, as proven by Undertaker one day when the man had pulled him out of his body to lay runes on him to protect him. And he had the same abilities that any other Death God around the world had.

If any soul or Death God had power and it was strong enough, they could easily carry a child. Granted for those whose form was that of a male, it meant that they had to have a C-Section to safely have said child, but they could carry.

Wiping his hands off on a towel, he picked up his phone and sent a text to Ciel to get information a good way to stop him from becoming pregnant before he was ready. With that done he returned to his project, ignoring the looks he was getting from the two men. The mates could feel his amusement and shared a look between them, curious as to what he was thinking.


	19. Chapter 23

Title: Breathe Unto Me

Fandom: Bleach/Devil May Cry/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter: B (18)

Characters: Dante, Vergil, Ichigo

Word count: 1691

Warnings: Nothing much

AN: So, why are you getting this chapter today when I disappeared last week?

I need to set up things to do for days that I'm not supposed to be posting. I swear.

But yesterday was spent going to the movie Halloween (Great! Awesome. If you're a fan of that series, GO SEE IT. Beautifully done). Sunday night was all about the cleaning of things. That was loads of fun.

And I want to get this story over and done with. So…this is the last chapter. Next story? An Avengers fic!

Enjoy.

* * *

Groaning as he placed the last box that held his current projects, Ichigo huffed as he flopped onto his office chair. Dante chuckled as he set the desk that he had been hauling in into place. "I hate having to move," Ichigo whined. He accepted the kiss that was offered to him with a smile over the desk.

"We hate moving too. But this might only be temporary since we're leaving in six months, give or take, to Japan," Dante teased, tweaking Ichigo's nose.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood again, heading out to the truck that held all of his stuff from the Devil May Cry building that he had brought back with him. Dante and Vergil had plans on driving into their London branch. They had told everyone that they had moved for the time being, and would take on any new jobs from there.

At least for the six months that they were in London. They had set up to follow after Ichigo and his guardians when they went to deal with things in Japan. Sebastian had finally pinned down who they wanted, and the two devil's had taken over Ichigo's training. They, along with Grell and Undertaker, had gotten Ichigo full in contact with his Zanpackuto. Finding that once he had, he found it easier to connect with his powers, and to use them. Ichigo often found himself enjoying the few training sessions that they had engaged in.

Vergil smiled as he walked past Ichigo, three totes in his arms, amused at the fact that Ichigo had gathered so many new clothes since he had come to live with them. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he grabbed his suitcases from the back of the travel truck.

When they had learned that they had become lovers, Sebastian and Ciel had offered them the cottage that sat on their property. This way Ichigo could live with his lovers and still have more than enough room for his art stock. He had started to work on creating an online shop for his future thesis for his business major and needed the room. He also worked to stock it while he was with Dante and Vergil at Devil May Cry. Since he was coming home, he was able to start working on the social media side of his business, making notes on what he was doing.

He even had plans for how things were going to go down while at Japan.

Then again, he also had Grell who was willing to work as his go between from Japan to England to send from England. It worked for him since he knew all of the laws in regards to online business laws for England. He was still researching into Japan's laws.

Humming to himself, he hauled his suitcases into the bedroom, smiling at the large bed that was more like the bed that he knew that Ciel and Sebastian owned. It was big, strong and very solid. It was a platform bed with a metal headboard and footboard to make it look pretty. He knew that it took more than constant fucking to destroy it, and it cost a small fortune since it was hand built.

"I have to give them a thank you gift," he mused. He put the suitcases down next to the closet and went over to the bed, leaning on it to test the softness. Nodding that it was just perfect, he turned around and squeaked at finding Vergil standing in the doorway, smirking at him. "Do you have to sneak up on a guy?" he asked.

Vergil chuckled at him as he walked up to him. Leaning down and stealing a quick kiss, the half-devil looked around the room and smiled at the stands that were to hold their weapons. "Ciel and Sebastian apparently went all out in making sure that we are well cared for," he said.

Ichigo smiled as he tossed his braid over one shoulder. "They're really protective and want the best for me. For a while there, there was a possibility of me landing in bed with them. But after the first year of being just a teenager, it shifted to a protective 'this is my heir' kind of thing," he admitted. Vergil smiled and pulled Ichigo close to him again, this time the kiss going longer and leaving him panting as he stared up at his devil lover.

"Good. I would have hated missing out on being able to kiss you and take you to bed when I wish to," Vergil purred.

Ichigo whimpered at that before he pulled away reluctantly. "Don't do that when I have to unpack things in the drying room," he whined. Vergil again chuckled but let go of his lover, watching him pad to door. "I expect that you come through on that kiss later though. After I'm done with my room and I've taken a bath."

"You do realize that you have been fucked, by both us, at various times in various ways, states of undress and various levels of dirtiness, correct? You being sweaty from putting things away will not stop us from hunting you down to fuck you silly," Vergil drawled. Ichigo tripped over air as he blushed brightly at the worlds. Vergil's leer told him that the half-devil could easily smell the lust that rolled off of him in waves. Rolling his shoulders, Ichigo gave his lover a look.

"I need to finish unpacking. Can you put the dirty laundry into the basket? I'll start it since the laundry room is next to my drying room," he said. Vergil's smile softened and he nodded. The sound of Dante cursing and muttering as he hauled one of Ichigo's foldable tables into his painting room made both of them snicker. Ichigo followed after Dante, noting that it was just off of the main house and once had been one part of the garage. He liked the fact that it was well insulated and was on one side of the laundry room.

Sebastian had apparently made sure that it had its own wall air conditioner that worked with a remote, and a dehumidifier. It also had a small radiator that tucked out of the way for the cold months. The room would be easily kept at a constant temperature if Ichigo had anything to say about it. Especially since he had started to research on how to make soaps for another part of his business.

He had plans and those plans required him to have a good room for it all.

And getting his office slash workplace set up the way he wanted started with him arranging it, knowing that he was going to be there for the next six months. His lovers were planning on stripping their main headquarters top to bottom and updating things while they were stationed in London. It would be ready for them whenever they got back to it, but Ichigo had to deal with some idiots. He had already planned on living in Japan for a year while dealing with said idiots and doing a year of college.

It worked out for them.

Humming a song to himself, he started to arrange his furniture, putting the shelves that he was going to use against the walls with Dante's help. The man grumbled slightly but still helped him. The looks that he kept shooting Ichigo, who hand changed into a pair of tights with skulls and roses on it, and a loose shirt that fell around his knees, told him that his lover wanted to pounce. He just smiled promisingly at him and turned to unpacking the projects in his boxes. He checked over each of them and made sure that they had survived through the long trip while Dante went to help Vergil with more of the unloading.

Ichigo finished his chores and went to fulfill his promise by shoving Dante into his office chair and going down on him, teasing him to distraction. He had spent the time between their first time having sex practicing his skills. Both of his lovers had stated that he was a fast study, especially when it was something he wanted to learn.

A quick stop at the bathroom to brush his teeth, and Ichigo went back to arranging his room, turning on the humidifier and one window propped open to clean the air. Dante had staggered off to sprawl out on the couch. When Sebastian and Ciel dropped in to check on them, they chuckled at the blush on Ichigo's cheeks while they teased him good naturedly.

Soon, Ichigo smiled at them and asked if there was enough food in the house to make lunch with. Sebastian went with him to see and make a light lunch while Vergil sat at the table with Ciel to discuss future business opportunities.

Dante huffed but went to their bedroom to take a nap, waking up a few hours later when Vergil slammed Ichigo up against the wall. His tights had already been torn off, letting Dante watch in sleepy amusement as his mate prepared their lover just enough to hurt him. Once he was ready, Vergil fucked him against the wall, leaving fresh bruises on his thighs and hips. In return, Ichigo left blood scratches as he screamed his delight at the thorough fucking that he got.

Dante took his turn after Vergil had laid Ichigo down on the bed. Ichigo had just purred as he pulled him down over him and into his body.

All three men were happy with how life was going. They got laid nearly every day by one of their partners. Ichigo had found two who loved him and were possessive of him, and a new family who cared deeply for him. His own business was starting to pick up speed under the careful advice from Sebastian and Ciel.

Ichigo also knew that he was going to enjoy gelding one Aizen Sosuke, the man who had killed his family, and would do it without alerting the Seireitei to his presence. Life was good to him.


End file.
